One Hell of a Surprise
by Sleeplesslover
Summary: Edwards a dick but doesn't leave. Bella doesn't go comatose but she does change before and after he leaves. The Family stays Alice Jasper Split and peter comes to join the cullens? Extreme OOC read and find out.
1. Wake Up Call

_**One Hell of a Surprise**_

"Bella your no good for me. I'm tired of pretending to be human something I fail because I am a monster however there is one thing you can give me before I go..." I woke with a start shooting straight up in my bed. G_od that was a fucked up dream oh well time to start the day go to a party come home and wallow in self misery of being older than my boyfriend oh joy._

I crawl out of bed rubbing my eyes and yawning _hmmm Edward isn't here oh well I guess I'll just meet him at school._ I slowly go over to my closet and look for an outfit that feels like me. D_amn Alice has been after my clothes again. _I sigh and grab a black tank top that says _**"BITE ME"**_ across my tits and a denim mini skirt with black faux leather thigh high boots. After I set my outfit out on my bed along with my blood red thong and matching skirt I grab a towel take a quick shower change then go down stairs and head out. I climb into my rust bucket of a truck and slowly pull out of the drive. I've driven the same way so many times that I don't even pay much attention any more. When I get to school the pixie is jumping up and down with excitement smiling and shaking my head at her I slide out the truck and walk over to her only to be caught in a bone crushing hug from my big brother Emmet.

"Em h-human can't breath." I gasp out

"Sorry Bellz happy birthday."

"Shh I don't want people to know I just want today to b over with."

"Aww but Darlin' birthdays are special and you never know how many u have till it's ripped away. Oh and nice shirt." said Jasper as he chuckled,

"or given in my case."

"Bella, my love how long are you going to put up this argument I will not damn your soul period."

"It's not Damning my god damn soul if for one I choose this life and for another we're going to keeping having this fucking argument until you start listening to me."

"Watch your language that is not how a lady should talk perhaps you have been spending to much time with those mutts you call friends down in La Push."

"You know what Edward screw you Jacob is my best friend and if you can't deal with that then go fuck yourself all you ever do is try to control me,and I tired of it I am not a god damn pet or play thing for you to control. So until you get that through your pretty little thick head of yours don't bother coming over to my house any more now I will come over for the party tonight because I don't want to disappoint every one you on the other hand can go blow yourself."

I stormed away but not before I heard Rose say

"Damn she's got some balls I'm so proud."

"Thanks Rose." Low enough for them to hear but no one else.

_Wow I feel amazing who knew that I had that much rage and frustration inside me Jasper probably and most likely Alice hmmm oh well time for school maybe I can stop by La Push for a little while and say high to the pack before I head over to the Cullens place._

_**A/N alright well that's the first chapter and since I forgot to put it in the beginning of this I own nothing except for the plot and some of the characters that are of my own creation let me know what ya think by pushing that lovely blue button on the middle of the page I love Bella as a bad ass don't you? Anyways please review.**_


	2. Hello I'm Peter Fuckin Whitlock

_**Good Bye Edward Hello Darkella**_

**A/N I own nothing of Twilight this story is based souly on my imagination and thanks to you guys who read and favorited this.**

After I ripped Edward a new asshole the day was pretty uneventful Mike tries to flirt and fails Jessica and Lauren are gossiping as per usual and Edward still has a stick up his ass and is refusing to talk to me whatever. _Damn Jasper looked so good this morning to bad he's with the pixie sigh why won't he notice me fuck oh shit here comes prickward god why did I date him again oh yeah he's the only one available hmmmm I wonder if it's true about every things bigger in Texas what I wouldn't give to find out. I'm so glad Edward can't here my thoughts great here he comes..._

"Bella what was that about this morning why were you so angry?" asked the prick himself oh well I guess I had better apologize for my actions. (rolling eyes in my head)

"I'm sorry Edward I guess I was just irritated that you weren't there when I woke up this morning like you usually are and I didn't sleep well so I was kinda grumpy this morning I didn't mean to make you mad." Right now bow the head slightly look at him with those chocolate brown eyes through the lashes add a little pout and...

"It's alright love you don't have to apologize I should have been there when you woke up but I needed to hunt I'm sorry I didn't realize you had a bad nights sleep."

"No Edward it is my fault I should have realized you need to hunt." _Damn I must be getting good at this he's buying all my shit ha you poor pathetic fool. Hello who do we have here and why do I feel a draw to him?_

_**PPOV**_

"YOU KNOW WHAT BITCH FUCK YOU YOU'VE CHEATED ON ME FOR THE LAST FUCKIN TIME" Now I was raised in the south and I was taught never to strike a lady, but damn that whore was pushing it.

"YOU WALK OUT THAT DOOR PETER WHITLOCK DON'T YOU DARE COME AND EXPECT TO FIND ME WAITING." screamed aformentioned whore. Why the fuck did I marry her oh right because I just know shit and I knew that it was the best thing to do at the time.

"SCREW YOU CHARLOTTE HAVE A NICE FUCKING EXISTENCE YOU'LL HAVE THE FUCKIN' DIVORCE PAPERS IN THREE DAYS I EXPECT YOU TO SIGN THEM AND SEND THEM ON THEIR FUCKING WAY."

With that I turned on my heel and sprinted where couldn't tell you cause I didn't know all I knew was that I needed to head north._ I think I'll pay a visit to my fucker of a brother and his family maybe try out their diet somethin's pullin' me there and I intend to find out what. _I stop in the woods outside of Forks relax and open my senses I catch the scent of mountain lion about three hundred yards. to my right unfortunately that's a cross the treaty line and I don't want to cause trouble for the Cullens. I guess I'm not having carnivore for lunch then I catch another scent maybe deer about 60 yards away. I slowly stalk it then jump and break it's neck while ripping open the main artery in it's neck. _Oh god and I thought druggies and rapests tasted horrible how does that fucker live off of this shit? Speakin of he should be callin' in about 3...2...1..._

"Fucker what the hell why didn't you tell me deer tasted that fuckin' nasty?"I said as my greeting.

" Hey Peter, I didn't tell you because I don't feed from deer I mostly feed from mountain lion and bear what are you doing drinking from a dear any way?"

" I thought I'd try it out I just got a feeling that I need to start feeding from animals before I came to visit I've been getting a pull from the northern area and now that I'm close to Forks it's getting stronger. Before you ask I left Charlotte she cheated on me to many times so I got tired of it."

"Damn I'm sorry to hear that fucker ya' know you always have a place to stay with us especially if your going to try our diet out trust me it ain't easy when you've been feeding off of humans for so long, but I know you can do it brother."Jasper said.

"Thanks for the sympathy and the vote of confidence anyways I'm right outside your school mind if I come in and say hi?"

" Sure no problem suggestion don't breath when you come over to our table we have a human who thinks that she's Edwards mate but she really isn't."

"Oh if she isn't his then who does she belong to?"

"Me."

"And me fucker don't ask how I know I just know."

"Yeah I know you and your Jedi mind trick. Right well see you in a bit Yoda."

"Bye." With that I hung up and walked a human pace to the building where Jaspers scent was the strongest right now. I slowly walked up to the table after giving him a man hug. I looked at the human then looked away then took a double take. _Who the fuck is the goddess and why the hell is she sitting with the prude?_

_**To be Continued...**_

_**A/N wow Bella is getting more and more bad ass Jasper is staking claims over a girl when he already has the pixie and Peter and Charlotte are getting a divorce hmm I wonder what other wicked creations my mind can come up with please review and tell me what you think hope you enjoyed it until next time. ;)C ya**_


	3. A relationship on the rocks maybe?

_**A story to tell and a relationship on the rocks?**_

**A/N Hey you guys just a quick authors note I know where i'm going to take the story but I need you guys to vote on who you think should be the one to bite. Just go to my profile and click on the poll thingy and make your suggestion known thanks much love. I also own nothing twilight just the wicked things I play with in their lives...Now on with the story**

**PPOV**

_Who's the goddess and why is she sitting next to the prude?_ A growl from Doucheward and a glance from Jazz told me that this is the human that he was telling me about _D__amn she smells good like roses and orchids with a little orange blossom to absolutely mouth watering _. Dickwards growls were steadily getting louder and my fucker of a brother stepped in and said,

"Edward calm down your going to expose us if you don't shut the fuck up now for one, and for another that's my brother your growling at."

"Alright Edward can u do me a favor? Shut the hell up I have a headache your attracting attention that none of us need, and your being extremely rude to..." _Oh my god she has a beautiful voice I wonder shut stop thinking about that with Prickward here._

"Peter Whitlock." I said laying on the accent thick as I extended my hand for hers.

"Bella Swan."The goddess I mean Bella said while grasping mine.

"So Peter how long have you been feeding from animals your eyes are orange so I was just curious."

"Well Darlin I just started out on this new diet recently you see I'm honestly tired of hurting humans just to sustain my existence." There was a slight frown on her face and I noticed that though she was happy that I had changed my diet she wasn't looking directly at me anymore she was looking at something on my neck she stood up and started making her way towards me when Edward moved in front of her to stop her.

"Bella love he isn't safe he hasn't been on this diet for as long as we have, please don't go near him."

"Move your fucking ass Edward. Peter is perfectly safe, I just I need to know what happened to him."

Eddy boys jaw dropped and he wordlessly moved to the side as Bella moved inch by inch towards me.

"I ain' no newborn Sweet heart you can move at human pace if ya' want I won' bite...much." I said with a wink. I was so glad I did cause in that moment her face flushed a deep crimson and I swore to myself that I would make her do that several times a day until she was ready for the next step.

When she got close enough to touch I pulled her close and said; "Is there somethin' u wanna see Darlin'?"letting my breath wash over her face.

"Yeah I just saw one of your scars on your neck and I wanted a closer look is that alright with you?"

"I ain' got no problem with that Suga." Letting my Texas drawl come out as I tilted my head to the side, letting her see and hoping she would accept who and what I was

"My god Peter what happened to you? Why do u have so many scars that resemble mine?"

I growled when I heard that who was the fucker that bit her?

"It's ok Peter I'm here Emmet Rosalie and Jasper killed the monster that bit me and Edward sucked out his venom." She looked a little sad about that hmm I'll have to talk to her about that later. Just as I was about to talk Jasper my fucker of a brother stepped in.

"His story is the same as mine Sweet Heart and I'd like to tell-"

"NO you will keep your mouth shut about your past and as for your brother he is not allowed to be anywhere near Bella am I understood? Let's go love we're going to be late for Biology."

"No."

"What did you just say?"

_Was he deaf? I heard her tell him no._

"What are you deaf Edward I said no. I lied to you Edward I meant every word I said to you this morning I don't give a damn any more you cannot and will not control me. I want to here their story and you can't stop me from hearing it. However Peter Jasper I suggest we take this a little more private." That sexy goddess that she is turns bends over and shakes her ass a little as she grabs her bags turns and leaves with six vampires mouths wide open and two of them looking after her retreating ass with nothing but lust.

_**JPOV**_

Holy fuck that was sexy as all get out damn. I turn to look at Alice unable to keep what i'm feeling for Bella a secret any longer. She winks pulls out her cell texts then puts it away before she leaves. My Phone vibrates a split second later I pull it out then show it to Peter.

_To you_

_from Alice_

_**Jazz I know you love her and that you have loved her since the day you first met her. You peter and Bella are going to be very happy forever don't worry about Eddy boy he'll sulk then move on. I already know who my mate is so don't worry about me either. Congrats Jazz I know the three of you will be happy for many years to come have fun and don't spank her to hard she is human after all.**_

_**Love your sister for eternity**_

_**Ali.**_

_**A/N**_** So Bella is choosing the Whitlocks over the Cullens let see how that flies with eddy boy shall we? Don't forget to review and vote till next time C ya ;)**


	4. A Trip with an Unexpected Twist

_**A Trip with an Unexpected Twist**_

**A/N Hey you guys just a quick authors note I know where I'm going to take the story but I need you guys to vote on who you think should be the one to bite. Just go to my profile and click on the poll thingy and make your suggestion known thanks much love. I also own nothing twilight just the wicked things I play with in their lives...Now on with the story**

_**JPOV**_

We quickly head out of the Lunchroom and follow Bella to her truck.

"Alright Cowboys lets get out of here and then you can tell me your story," said my angel. _My angel hmmm I like the sound of that._ I quickly jump into the bed as Peter gets into the cab with Bella. He leans over and pecks her quickly on the lips and says "Happy Birthday Darlin'" she blushes then pulls out of the parking lot then asks, "Alright you two where the fuck am I going?"

"I know a place not to far from here that you might like, Suga." I'm hit with a strong wave of lust from both my girl and Peter. _Maybe I shouldn't lay my accent down as thick as I have been oh great now Junior wants to play. Looks like I'm going to have to take care of myself when I'm alone or maybe with the way Bella's been acting... no no no get those thoughts out of your head Jasper._

Bella pulled over to the side of the road slide over to where she was sitting on the center consul and said "Get your ass in here cowboy since you know the way." _Fuck I really don't want to go in that cab sporting a hard on but it looks like I ain't gotta choice. Damn Major when did you become such a pussy? _I hop down from the bed and climb in the cab. I see Bella biting her lip again like she does when she's thinkin' about something and it just made me harder cause that has to be the most sexiest thing I have ever seen in my almost two hundred years of existence that is until I hear her speak.

" Jazz, I want to try something, but I need to know if you have perfect control over this truck first and that you will do everything I say, same for you Peter."

I glance at her with a questioning look as I read her emotions she is emitting a shit ton of lust and love and I know its for me and Peter alone.

"Yeah sugar I got perfect control over the truck and I know I will do anything you say. What about you Peter will you listen to our girl?"

" Yeah Jazz I will. I think I know what she has in mind and I'm all for it."

My angel smirks "Good, Jazz keep your hands where they are and your eyes on the road and Peter since you already know what I want you to do I suggest you do it now." The next thing I hear is his fly coming down after the button on them was popped followed quickly by a moan and a hiss. I glance over too quickly for Bella to see only to feel a little left out because she was currently giving him a hand job.

"Don't worry Major there is a reason she asked you to keep your eyes straight ahead and hands on the wheel?" Peter said between gasps and to low for Bella to here. I raise my eyebrow then turn my eyes back to the road till I hear a sucking sound.

_**PPOV**_

_Oh my god. This girl sure as hell knows how to give aww fuck me I'm gonna bust a nut soon if she doesn't stop soon._

"Darlin I suggest you stop unless you want me to cum in that hot sexy mouth of yours." She only moans and bobs her head faster and starts scraping her teeth along my shaft_. _My angel then does something I've only imagined being done to me. She takes me all the way to the back of her throat moans and swallows around my head. I roar as I come shooting my load down her throat as she swallows making sure she doesn't miss a drop of my cum. She lets go of my cock with loud wet pop and a shit eating grin on her face.

" Where did you learn to give head like that angel that was the most mind blowing thing I've had in a very very long time."

" I watch a lot of porn. Thanks to Dickward I was able to learn how to suck and ride cock eat pussy and put almost every part of my body that can be used during sex to use because without porn I probably would have combusted by now with all the tension and frustration he left inside-" I didn't even let her finish as I pulled her into a hard dominating kiss one to which she willingly submitted to. I broke the kiss leaving her breathless then whisper in her ear knowing full well and I'm sure she did to that the major could hear "Why don't you off the same courtesy to Jasper as you did me Darlin I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

_**BPOV**_

" If I give this to you Jazz u have to follow my rules do you remember what they are?"

" Yeah Darlin keep my eyes on the road and my hands on the wheel."

" Good cowboy now answer me this you ready to go for a ride?"

_**A/N Oh I'm so evil leaving a cliffy like that but hey not to many of you voted so I suggest you do so and soon if you want another up date. Hope you enjoyed the citrus I threw in this chapter even though I wasn't planning on it it seems to tie in just right with what I have going for my story any way reviews = love so send some love for me and my story thanks till next time. C ya ;)**_


	5. Stories Parties and Mates Oh My

_**Stories Parties and Mates Oh My**_

**A/N Thanks everyone for the reviews favorites and alerts. Sorry about the cliffy but it was a necessary evil don't worry the Major will get his along with Bella and hey if I keep getting the responses that I've been getting I might be tempted to throw in some pack members what do you say? I'm gonna keep the poll open for a few more days so hurry up and vote. I own nothing of Twilight just the fucked up games I play also Eight Second Ride and Your Smile do not belong to me just like with everything else going on in this story it just seems to flow the way it wants to. Now on with the story...**

_**JPOV**_

" If I give this to you Jazz u have to follow my rules do you remember what they are?"

" Yeah Darlin keep my eyes on the road and my hands on the wheel."

" Good cowboy now answer me this you ready to go for a ride cowboy?" _Oh fuck me if my heart was beating it would be pounding right now. Smell of her arousal plus the fact that she just gave head to Peter the amount of our three lusts combine are killing me and now she wants to give me the same treatment oh fuck yes finally the Major is gonna be satisfied hmmm I'm not so sure about her trying to take control over me and my captain but I'm sure we can all work something out._

"Yeah Darlin I'm ready for a ride." My unnecessary breath got shorter as I felt her hot breath against my neck as she whispered in my ear. "Then I suggest you hold on tight Mr. Whitlock cause it's gonna be wilder than any eight second ride. **(A/N I love that song and I couldn't help but put it in here it just seemed to fit so well.)**

_**BPOV**_

I slowly unbutton and unzip Jasper knowing what he wants and how badly he wants it. _Damn he is such a good soldier obeying orders we're definitely going to have to explore this later but for now._

I slowly pull out his cock and say "mmmmm so hard for me already Major this is gonna be fun."

He groans quietly,but I still hear and smirk. I stroke Jasper a few times then give his head an experimental lick gathering the precum on my tongue _He tastes better than Peter fuck me I'm so screwed_. I moan quietly but I know my boys can hear and they groan with me. As I slowly wrap my lips around Jazz's head I am suddenly thankful I wore a skirt today cause I feel Peter pulling down my thong as he says, "It's only fare that you get pleasured for pleasing us Darlin don't you agree Jazz?" He only grunts in response as I moan on his cock and suck on him harder taking more of him into my mouth he is also slightly larger than Peter so I can't take him all the way in but I'm sure as hell going to try. Peter puts two fingers in my pussy pumping them slowly in and out in time with my head on Jaspers cock as his thumb circles my clit I swirl my tongue on Jaspers head and cup his balls just like I did for him. As Peter picks up speed I do to my moans get louder then he leans over and whispers in my ear, "Cum for me baby girl let me feel your sweet juices pour out all over my fingers." That does it for me I take Jasper all the way to the back of my throat and scream on his cock knowing the vibration will cause him to " BELLLAAAA!" I swallow all of his cum making me cum that much harder on Peters fingers. I suck Jasper dry making sure I don't miss a drop of his cum let him go with a wet pop kiss his head then tuck him away and refasten his jeans as Peter pulls my thong back up with one hand. I sit back up and look at who is currently licking his fingers. I've always wanted to taste myself but was to much of a coward to do so but now that things are starting to change with me I thought I the fuck not and grab his hand suck his fingers into my mouth and clean off my juices. When I'm done I look around and I notice we've stopped at the edge of a forest.

"Jazz where are we?"

" We're near a place I like to go when I just want to get away come on Darlin we have to run from here." I frown at that it's not like I don't mind the speed it's just whenever I ran with Edward he always had me on his back so it was never very fun for me.

" Suga don't worry you ain' ridin no ones back your gonna be carried properly from now on I promise," Peter said, "now come here." I walk over to him as gracefully as I can manage and he picks me up bridal style and says, " alright Jazz lead the way." For once I didn't need to close my eyes because Peter was careful with me and I felt safe in his arms that I didn't feel the need to do it I was able to sit here and watch the forest go by without feeling like I was gong to get sick I absolutely loved it. I couldn't resist the bubble of laughter that started building up and suddenly I just busted my ass out laughing. They both stopped and looked at me like I was nuts. " Sorry boys I don't know what came over me I just felt so free for once in my life that I just had to laugh at how ridiculous I had been when I tried to be something I wasn't for someone who didn't deserve it. I finally feel like me again. I feel human and not a pedestal placed porcelain doll. Damn it feels good to be me again. Oh and by the way I'm a hard ass bitch that doesn't take shit from anyone not even her mates. The ONLY reason I took it from Edward was because he dazzled me into it and that shit,ain't gonna fly with me so it's my either my way get the fuck out cause there ain' to high way option are we understood?"

Peter sets me down on my feet looks at me then looks at Jazz I can tell by the looks on their faces that they're having a silent conversation so I wait patiently till one of them speaks up.

" Alright angel you need to understand something. We are both very dominating very possessive bastards once something is ours it's ours and we don't intend to share anything with anyone. Now we understand that you are also a dominating and possessive person to but are also willing to submit if it gives you what you want. So is this going to work yes it will be hard because we will challenge each other for dominance on a lot of issues but it can work." Peter said. " OK I can work with and live with that my question is can you Jazz?"

"As long as you don't challenge me on anything concerning your safety I don't see a problem with it at all."

"Now it's time for you to hear our story Darlin and it doesn't have a happy beginning or middle but so far the ending is lookin pretty decent from where I'm sittin'

"It was 1864, Peter and I were the youngest Major and Captain in the south hell probably in the entire war..." I sat there listening to the story of these to amazing creatures in complete and utter awe at what the went through and not only were they best friends they were also blood and venom brothers towards the end of their story I started to cry because I felt sad and pissed that they had to go through all of that, but I also felt pride that they were strong enough to over come that which could and probably should have destroyed them. When their stories done I walk over to them hug them both and kiss them on the cheek and say, " If your waiting for me to scream and run in the other direction you have another thing coming. The newborn wars you going through a depression and you having to watch your brother go through it it should have killed you and yet here you are. You found the strength to carry on in each other. Your both amazing men whose trials have not made you the monsters that you see yourselves as but as glorious men who fought tooth and nail to prove not only to themselves but to everyone who has ever doubted you are strong that you can over come anything with strength of family at your back and just straight up balls to pull it off. I am so amazingly proud of both of you. Now can you guys take me back to my truck I need to go home and get ready for a party that I don't really want to go to but to make the parents happy as well as everyone else aside from Prickward I must so shall we?"

After getting kissed by both of them again Jasper picked me up and carried me back to my truck, but instead of taking me to the cab he put me in the bed and said, "we're going to have a little more fun with you before we take you home is that alright with you Suga?"I look at the both of them practically begging me to let them have their fun, but we're running short on time especially if I want to go see Jacob before I go to the Cullens which mean going there now taking a shower changing then going over to their place. So I have to say, " I'm sorry guys, I want to I really do, but I have some stuff I need to take care of at the Reservation saying hi to some friends that have been feeling neglected lately then go home jump in the shower just to turn around and leave again to go to the Cullens so trust me boys I really really want to but time is just not on our side right now." They both look at me dejectedly let me hop down and climb in the driver side of the truck.

"We'll see you tonight Darlin. We smell a little to much like sex to be walking into the house full of Vamps so we're probably going to go for a quick hunt and try to get the smell off of us alright see you Suga." said Peter. I kissed them both once more on the lips then asked Jasper a stupid question, " Hey Jazz stupid question, but how do I get back to the main road?"

" It's easy Sweet heart flip a bitch here go straight till u hit pavement make a left and there you go."

"Thanks,babe see you tonight." I did as he told me to then headed out to the reservation singin' along to my favorite song by Josh Turner;

_**Your Smile**_

_**Your smile will always be one of my favorite things**_

_**Like backyard barbecues and front porch swings**_

_**An evening breeze through a window screen**_

_**your smile makes me feel just like a child inside**_

_**Like Christmas morning, sparkling red and bright**_

_**And Grandpa's pipe and my first bike**_

_**Your smile like daylight drippin**_

_**through the mountain pines**_

_**Pure sunshine,summer time**_

_**Your smile like a wheat field in the**_

_**southern breeze apple trees sweet and ripe**_

_**your smile so much joy from such a simple thing**_

_**like an old wheelbarrow filled with summer rain**_

_**A blue sky day and sun on my face **_

_**and your smile**_

_**your smile right there with butter beans and cherry pie**_

_**And all the other simple joys of life that warm my heart**_

_**and make it all worth while your smile**_

As I finished out that last line with Josh I realized just how much my boys really mean to me. Now I couldn't say I'd go as far as to say I love them not yet at least but they were most definitely starting to grow on me. I pull up in front of Sam's place and hop out. I'm instantly surrounded by pack member and their imprints the since of family overwhelms me like it always does I accept the presents the hugs and well wishes then head home to get ready to go to the party I didn't really want to go to. When I got home I kissed my dad ran upstairs jumped in the shower got out wrapped a towel around myself and walked carefully down the hall to my room. I walk in and on my bed is a box from Alice and a note;

**Bella,**

**Don't worry about me your with two incredible men who will love you dearly if you give them the chance. You are just Edwards singer not his mate he has yet to realize. Jazz and I had a good run but our times up it's time for the three of you to come together as one. I already know who my mate is I just have to wait for the opportune moment. This dress is for tonight I know how you feel about heels so ballet flats are under your bed for when your dressed. I'll be outside in fifteen minuets. **

**Love ya forever,**

**Alice**

The dress Alice picked out for me was gorgeous it hugged in all the right places showing off curves I didn't even know I had. It was a simple dusty ice blue with studded sequins sewn in th bodice the spaghetti straps split on the shoulder blade giving it a double criss cross on my back. True to her word Alice left a pair of simple white ballet flats under my bed and another note;

**Don't worry about hair and makeup the natural look will do for tonight and the top will be down to give your hair a sexy wind blown look. Glad you like the dress I just know you would now get that beautiful ass down stairs it's time to party.**

I go down stairs say bye to Charlie and that I'll see him in the morning then head out with my best friend.

When we get there my hair look great Alice just runs her fingers through it a few times to get the more difficult knots out. Then we go inside. Edwards by my side in an instant.

" You look absolutely stunning tonight my love."

" Thanks Edward but in case you forgot I'm not your love any more. I'm tired of being treated like a porcelain doll. You were never going to change me were you because you knew that as soon as I was changed I would run straight to Jasper because my beast as you guys call it wouldn't have allowed me to stay with you no matter how hard I tried."

That's when he grabs me around my neck and pins me to the wall. My mates are behind him in a split second, but he's to far gone to notice them any more. They look like they're about to rip him to pieces Esme Emmet Rosalie Alice and Carlisle are right there with them, but I plead with my eyes just to wait a few more seconds because yes I'm going to have a bruise the size of Edwards hand on my neck he isn't choking me at the moment besides I want to hear his story.

" Yes you little whore your right I never wanted to fuckin change you and I'm never going to change you. You belong to me and no one else do I make myself clear? You are mine and Mine alone Isabella and if you think another can touch you think again. I can't believe how easy it was to get you to believe that I would love a little slut like you much less condone touching you I shudder at the mere memory of having to kiss you. It was absolutely appalling ah well lesson learned." With that he drops me only to catch me at the last second by my forearm breaking it. He goes for the other one but then suddenly I'm free and in Roses, Esme's and Alice's, capable hands watching as Edward is ripped apart by our mates carried out to the woods and burned. I should be happy I suppose but I'm not hell I'm not even angry hurt or upset over it all. I'm just here I watch as Carlisle fixes my arm. Listen as they tell a lie to Charlie as to why I can't come home for a few days cause they gave me a trip for three to Rio, but left out the three part till i'm ready to tell him. But for the most part I was just there not really caring about anything other than my mates. At the end of the week I got up and decided it's time to make some changes to my life. It's time to say good bye to Edwards Bella and Hello to the new and improved Major and Captains' Bella. I look at the mirror and smirk. _Look out world here come your next big bitch._

_**A/N Alright another chapter down another dozen or so left to go. Nah just fuckin with ya I don't know how many more chapters are gonna come but trust me the fun doesn't stop here since I forgot to put it in the begining again I own nothing of Twilight just the fucked up games I play. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please show my story and I some love and review this citrusie filled chapter. Hope you enjoyed it till next time. C ya ;)**_


	6. The Change Before Death

_**The Change before the Death**_

**A/N Hey you guys thanks for the reviews I'm really glad you all enjoyed the last chapter and some of you are happy Edwards gone. Yup lets go with that for now he he he :). I own nothing Twilight just the dirty fucked up things I do with their lives. The poll has been closed so if you didn't get your vote in I'm sorry maybe next time. Any way on with the story...**

_**EPOV**_

_How much longer must this be endured this is sheer torture. why did I ever think that this would be a good idea to be around a pathetic feeble human that obviously has no sense of self preservation. The only good thing about her is that she has the sweetest blood I have ever smelt. Ugh great here she comes._

"Em h-human can't breath." She gasps out

"Sorry Bellz Happy Birthday."

"Shh I don't want people to know I just want today to b over with."

"Aww, but Darlin' birthdays are special, and you never know how many you have till it's ripped away. Oh and nice shirt." said Jasper as he chuckled. I inwardly roll my eyes because that has to be the stupidest shirt I have seen on her in months

"Or given in my case." I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear that but she has to know that she can't say things out loud with vampires near we hear everything. Time to play the good boyfriend

"Bella, my love, how long are you going to put up this argument I will not damn your soul period." _Especially since I only want your blood_.

"It's not Damning my god damn soul if for one I choose this life and for another we're going to keeping having this fucking argument until you start listening to me."_Blah blah blah I've heard it all before you little bitch. Mmm Lauren looks like she might want to take another ride with me oh shit empath better act like that lust is for Bella._

"Watch your language that is not how a lady should talk perhaps you have been spending to much time with those mutts you call friends down in La Push." _I hate it when she goes there then even more males flirt with her and she always comes back smelling like wet dog._

"You know what Edward screw you Jacob is my best friend and if you can't deal with that then go fuck yourself. All you ever do is try to control me, and I'm tired of it. I am not a god damn pet or play thing for you to control. So until you get that through your pretty little thick head of yours don't bother coming over to my house any more now I will come over for the party tonight because I don't want to disappoint every one you on the other hand can go blow yourself." I stare at her for a second my eyes wide in surprise. W_ho the fuck does she think she is I am her goddamn mother fucking mate. OK so I'm not but she doesn't know that oh Bella your in some deep shit when I get you alone maybe even before we get alone either way your screwed._

She stormed away but not before she heard Rose say

"Damn she's got some balls I'm so proud."

"Thanks Rose." she says low enough for us to hear but no one else. I growl lowly she has no right to talk to her "mate" that way and I will _**make sure**_ she damn well better not use such offensive language towards me again even if I have to beat it into her. I see some flickers of the future thanks to Alice and she grabs my arm and says,

"You guys go ahead I need to talk to Edward." Jasper looks at her questioningly but she shakes her head to quick for a human to register he shrugs then heads to his first block which unfortunately is with Bella. At least he heeds my warning and Alice's and stays away from her... for now.

" You lay one hand on Bella and you will have to answer not only to me Emmett and Rose, but the Major and Captain as well. You don't want to have to deal with them you won't be able to get a read especially since they rely on instinct alone to protect themselves."

I sneer at her " Ha they won't be able to lay their hands on me yeah they may rely on instinct for survival but picking through Jaspers head gave me a good heads up on what to expect from the both of them."

"I'm telling you now Edward it's not going to work and it will cost you your life, but if you don't care then so be it." She turns and walks away singing some song off of a movie to keep me out of her head cause she knows how much that irritates me. I sigh and head off to first. I barely pay any attention to any of my classes I've already learned and covered all of this for many years now god this is so boring.

_Hmmm I wonder what Lauren is doing after school I should have time for a quick fuck before I have to go to that party that Alice is throwing for the human._

"Bella what was that about this morning why were you so angry?" I asked the bitch herself.

"I'm sorry Edward I guess I was just irritated that you weren't there when I woke up this morning like you usually are and I didn't sleep well so I was kinda grumpy this morning I didn't mean to make you mad." Yeah and I'm the fucking Pope you little whore. God your such a nuisance and so fucking ignorant I can't believe how easy it was to get you to believe that I actually love you. Good thing I have my role down to a science.

"It's alright love you don't have to apologize I should have been there when you woke up but I needed to hunt I'm sorry I didn't realize you had a bad nights sleep."

_Who the fuck is the goddess and why the hell is she sitting with the prude? _I growl to quietly for Bella to hear as we look up at the uninvited guest. He looks at me then glances at Jasper who nods his head in conformation of something. Peter thought,_ Damn she smells good like roses and orchids with a little orange blossom to absolutely mouth watering. _My growls were starting to get louder when Jasper stepped in and said;

"Edward calm down your going to expose us if you don't shut the fuck up now for one, and for another that's my brother your growling at."

"Alright Edward can u do me a favor? Shut the hell up I have a headache your attracting attention that none of us need, and your being extremely rude to..." _Oh my god she has a beautiful voice I wonder shut stop thinking about that with Prickward here._ I glare at Peter as if daring him to finish that thought all he does is smirk look at Bella and say;

"Peter Whitlock." He said laying on the accent thick as he extended his hand for hers.

"Bella Swan." Bella said while grasping it.

"So Peter how long have you been feeding from animals your eyes are orange so I was just curious."

"Well Darlin I just started out on this new diet recently you see I'm honestly tired of hurting humans just to sustain my existence." There was a slight frown on her face and I thought it was because he had been feeding from humans but damn was I owe so wrong. She got up and started to make her way towards him when I blocked her way.

"Bella love he isn't safe he hasn't been on this diet for as long as we have, please don't go near him."

"Move your fucking ass Edward. Peter is perfectly safe, I just I need to know what happened to him."

My jaw dropped and I wordlessly moved to the side as Bella moved inch by inch towards Peter.

"I ain' no newborn Sweet heart you can move at human pace if ya' want I won' bite...much." Peter said with a wink. I growled again at him though only loud enough for the others to hear. _How dare he your so fucking lucky we're surrounded by humans boy._

When she got close enough to touch he pulled her close and said; "Is there somethin' u wanna see Darlin'?"letting his breath wash over her face. She took a deep breath as if trying to calm her racing heart and replied;

"Yeah I just saw one of your scars on your neck and I wanted a closer look is that alright with you?"

"I ain' got no problem with that Suga." Letting his Texas drawl come out as he tilted his head to the side, letting her see and hoping she would accept who and what he was. I smirked knowing Bella the way I did probably meant she was going to see wonder what the fuck happened then accept the monster for what he is

"My god Peter what happened to you? Why do u have so many scars that resemble mine?"

Peter growled when he heard that _who was the fucker that bit her?_

"It's OK Peter I'm here Emmet Rosalie and Jasper killed the monster that bit me and Edward sucked out his venom." She looked a little sad about that _hmm I'll have to talk to her about that later_. Peter thought. Just as he was about to talk Jasper stepped in again.

"His story is the same as mine Sweet Heart and I'd like to tell-" _Oh hell no that isn't going to happen._

"NO you will keep your mouth shut about your past and as for your brother he is not allowed to be anywhere near Bella am I understood? Let's go love we're going to be late for Biology."

"No." I pause mid step and turn back around and look at her like she's grown another head;

"What did you just say?"

_Was he deaf? I heard her tell him no. _Both Peter and Jasper thought.

"What are you deaf Edward? I said no. I lied to you Edward I meant every word I said to you this morning I don't give a damn any more you cannot and will not control me. I want to here their story and you can't stop me from hearing it. However Peter Jasper I suggest we take this to a little more private place." The bitch that she is turns bends over and shakes her ass a little as she grabs her bags turns and leaves with six vampires mouths wide open and two of them looking after her retreating ass with nothing but lust. I growl on last time then head off to biology.

**(time skip)**

I get back to the house with time to spare I quickly jump through my window since I'm currently naked I couldn't come home smelling like Lauren. Take a quick shower and get dressed then head down stairs to await my love. I snort and roll my eyes at how ridiculous that sounds, but hey what are you gonna do sue?

When Bella and Alice finally get here her hair looked like she just had sex it was so messy Alice ran her fingers through it a few times to get the more difficult knots out. Then they came inside. I go to her side in an instant and lie through my teeth;

" You look absolutely stunning tonight my love."

" Thanks Edward, but in case you forgot I'm not your love any more. I'm tired of being treated like a porcelain doll. You were never going to change me were you because you knew that as soon as I was changed I would run straight to Jasper because my beast as you guys call it wouldn't have allowed me to stay with you no matter how hard I tried."

That's when I grab her around the neck and pin her to the wall. Bella's mates are behind me in a split second, but I'm far to pissed to care anymore. They look like they're about to rip him to pieces Esme Emmet Rosalie Alice and Carlisle are right there with them, but I plead with my eyes just to wait a few more seconds because yes I'm going to have a bruise the size of Edwards hand on my neck he isn't choking me at the moment besides I want to hear his story.

" Yes you little whore your right I never wanted to fucking change you and I'm never going to change you. You belong to me and no one else do I make myself clear? You are mine and _**Mine**_ alone Isabella and if you think another can touch you think again. I can't believe how easy it was to get you to believe that I would love a little slut like you much less condone touching you I shudder at the mere memory of having to kiss you. It was absolutely appalling ah well lesson learned." With that I drop her only to catch her at the last second by her forearm with to much pressure and end up breaking it. I go for the other one so I can teach her not to fuck with me, but then she's gone and with Rose Esme and Alice on the floor I watch myself getting ripped apart screaming each time I lose a limb. I hear Alice think; _I told you so Edward, but you chose not to listen to me good bye brother._ I beg and plead with Carlisle as he and Emmet start a fire

" I'm sorry father I swear I didn't mean any of it put me back together I promise this will be the last time that I will ever be heard from I... I will become a nomad and never ever bother you again please father don't do this."

"I'm sorry son but you crossed the line tonight when you threatened not only my daughter but the mate of the God of War and his Captain not to mention everyones little sister this is the way it has to be m son Good bye."

Emmett doesn't say anything he just throws me into the fire piece by piece till all that's left is my head then Peter and Jasper come into view.

"we know the pixie warned you about laying a hand on our mate and yet you still refuse to listen to her. Stupid boy." After Peter said his piece Jasper Punted my head into the fire, Everything went dark.

_**A/N So tell me what you thought. I'm sorry I'm taking awhile with the updates but I wanted Edwards POV to be perfect What do you guys think did you like the darkward or could I messed with him a little more? Tell me what you think by pushing that lovely little blue button in the middle of the page. Till next time C ya ;)**_


	7. The bitch is here

_**The Bitch is here**_

_**A/N Hey sorry I haven't been here in a while I've just been having a hard time wanting to write. The real world's been kickin my ass anyway with Eddy boy gone and with two mates by her side the bitch is here lets see exactly how much she changes shall we? Hehehe Now on with the story...**_

_**BPOV**_

_Edwards gone. _Thats the first thought that runs through my head as a huge smile crosses my face he's gone finally I'm free of him and I can get on with my life. Jasper and Peter are here and I don't need anyone else. I open my eyes and look at the both of them. "Hey guys, I need to go to Seattle today OK there is some stuff I need to do there is that alright?" I hate having to ask but it's a necessity and also part of the deal we made the day after Edward fucked up. I tell them that I need to go somewhere and they say it's cool and don't bug me unless it puts me in danger.

"Sure Suga it's fine but any particular reason why?" says Peter. He knows thats a deal breaker but I let it slide and say "Yeah there is just something I need to do there I'll probably be gone most of the day if you want the both of you can come over tonight, you'll have a surprise waiting for you when you get there just text me and let me know OK?" I say.

"Alright sweet heart do you want us to come with you?" asked Jazz.

I quickly say no that I can manage and that if they come along that would spoil their surprise. The lust increases 10 fold in the room and the next thing I know I'm lying on my bed naked with Peters face in my pussy and Jasper attacking my breasts. I start panting and bucking my hips earning to growls from my equally sexy mates. I just roll my eyes and pull Jasper off my tits pull him down for a passionate kiss and say "baby I want you to fuck my mouth; mmmmmmm Peter that feeels so gooood ; while Peter eats me out ugh pleasssse." I practically beg Jasper. He does a mixture of a grunt growl and purr that has to be the sexiest thing I've heard come out of his mouth except to scream my name in a few days. He quickly strips himself of his jeans and right as he thrusts his rock hard cock in my mouth I feel Peter thrust three fingers into my pussy making me moan around the General. I found out last night that he named his cock the general why I don't know, but peter also named his Private sigh. All I know is that I can't wait to have them both inside me just not right now.

I take more of the general in my mouth moaning and swallowing around his head and I know I'm so close I reach up and play with Jaspers balls and swallow his head one more time and he screams at the same time I do. I swallow everything then fall back on the pillows. " Thanks Darlin that felt so good I'm gonna go jump in the shower. See ya in a bit baby." He leaned down and kissed me I was only half paying attention though I was to busy riding out the rest of the orgasm Peter had given me. When I finally relaxed I looked down and saw Peter had a raging hard on. He lets me pull him up close to me and push him down on the bed. "Darlin you don't have to this morning was just for you." "From what I can tell it's still morning and if it is still just for me then let me do this for you because I want to." I lean down and kiss him slowly stroking his cock. I crawl slowly down his body cupping his balls in one hand slowly rolling them I my hand as I stroke him with my other. He moans and thrusts his cock into my hand. " How badly do you want it Captain, tell me how much you want my sweet wet mouth on your hard cock?"

" ahh fuck I want it so bad babe please let me fuck your mouth," Peter begged. I stroked him harder and with a smirk on my face I took one of his balls in my mouth and sucked on it rolling it on my tongue. I let go with a wet pop when his breathing starts getting heavier. I give the same treatment to his other one. My name starts falling off of his lips like a saints prayer. I lick him from base to tip swirling my tongue around his head and gathering all of his precum. I suck on his head taking him in slowly tormenting him teasing him wait until- "fuck this" he fists my hair and sets the pace he wants literally fucking my mouth. I moan deep in my throat taking all of him. I use my teeth adding more pressure than I would on a human and with in minuets he screams my name while shooting his load down my throat. I suck and lick him till he's spent and I let go with a pop.

I kiss my way back up his body then kiss his delicious lips. _God he tastes so good I wish I could just say here all fuckin day kissin him_.I regrettably pull back and say, "Peter I gotta go jump in the shower and get ready for my day I'm sorry but I really have to go to Seattle today." " Alright Darlin if you must but I really wish u didn't have to." " I know but I have an appointment today and I can't miss it." Which is true I did have an appointment just not the kind of appointment that they would like if they knew. I quickly jumped out of bed grabbed my clothes having already stashed my sweats in the bike while they were hunting last night courtesy of Alice ugh Bella Barbie for the next two weeks _**sigh**_ great just fuckin great.

I head to the bathroom and kiss Jasper on the way. I jump in quickly go through my usually morning routine then jump on my bike and head out to Seattle. God there is nothing like the power of a crotch rocket underneath u to give u that rush of power. I turn off my phone grab my bag and head into the dojo today we're suppose to start learning Tae Kwon Do today and since I'm such a fast learner I'll have this skill master by weeks end to. Sensei Ian is very pleased that I've been picking up the skills so quickly. Hell I am to I thought that this was going to take years to learn yet I'm picking this all up in a few weeks time damn vampires. _Great here comes Michael god he's such a creep if he isn't careful he might not live to see the next day if not from me then from my two mates fuck he's talking better act like I'm listening._ " Hey Bella your looking good today." "My eyes are up here numb nuts" I gently pull his head up from where it's current possession and make him look me in the eyes instead of at my tits. "Sorry" he blushed whether it's from being caught or that he was actually sorry I don't know nor do I care I just want to start training " so any way Bella I have a question ummm can I take you out to dinner after class today I'd really like to get to know you better I mean I can tell your a good fighter but I want to get to know more about you and not just your skills in the dojo ya' know?"

"I'm sorry Michael but I'm already seeing someone and he's the real jealous type ya' know?"

"Ha what does he have that I don't?" _Hmmm let's see there is brains strength looks scars upon scars. Sexy asses golden eyes short golden and brown hair. Nope can't think of a thing._

"Look dude I've tried to be polite now I'm gonna be a bitch. I. Don't. Like. You. Your not my type you will never be my type get this shit through your think skull. I have a boyfriend and I'm not going to leave him for any damn thing in the world. Get me?"

" Yeah whatever whore. Who would want to stick their cock in that loose cunt anyway with as many guys as you fuck on a daily bases." I felt Peter behind me and he was pissed and proud fuck I'm in trouble.

" Hey Darlin' how was class today?" while also saying in between the lines your in some deep shit and you ain't getting out of it this time. _Just. Fucking. Perfect._

I peck him on the cheek and lean into him while saying; "It was good I got a good work out in,I was just about to head out and head to dance after this but I got distracted by my friend here. Michael this is Peter my boyfriend. Peter Michael."

"Hi Peter I'm Michael like she said. You've got one hell of a fighter there Peter. I wouldn't want to piss her off."

"Howdy Michael. Yeah I know I've been on the receiving end of some of blows." That was straight up bull shit but Michael doesn't need to know that especially since he'd have to die because of it. I mean yeah he's an annoying pervert but still I don't want to have his blood on my hands.

"Right well I guess I'll see you around Bella see ya Peter." Michael says as he walks away to the locker room. I sigh and say so quietly that only Peter can hear; " I know I'm in trouble I'll take my punishment like a good girl after I get home later I have a dance class in about twenty minuets right across the street. If you can wait for an hour then you may punish me Captain." He growls deep in his throat "Your the one who is telling the Major why we're late I'm just going to punish you. Now get your sexy ass movin' Bells." I giggle and scamper away to quickly freshen up before I go to dance class- I know it sounds redundant but would u want to be standing next to someone who reeked of B.O. while she's workin the pole I think not. When I'm done getting ready I head out and across the street to the exotic dance studio. I know the basics already now I just come here to work the pole and to learn how to Burlesque dance it's takin me a month to get this down but hey my clutseyness is almost gone so I say it's a month well spent. After class Rachel came up to me and said she wanted to talk.

"Bella your one of my best students and I've been thinking about expanding the company and maybe opening up a few places down south and I was kinda hoping you would be my partner and help me ot with the one in Texas." On the outside I was calm cool and collected on the inside I was screaming my head off like a little preteen and jumping around. "That sounds like a great idea to expand,but are you sure you want me to be your partner?"

"If I hadn't wanted you I wouldn't have asked now please answer the question will you bee my partner and open the studio in Texas?"

"Hell yeah. Thank you so much for this Rachel I won't let you down I promise." I say with a giggle I go to the locker room change back into street close after another quick shower grab my bag and my helmet then head out the door. I walk to my bike and see my sexy beast leaning up against my sexy beast. I avoid looking him in the eye put my helmet on the back and tie my hair back. I'm about to climb on and put my helmet on when he stops me. " Someone needs to speak with you Corporal." _Sigh you know your in a shit load of trouble when your ranked below a dick on the scale of respect and submission._ _Here we go..._

**A/N Uh-oh somebodies in twouble. I wonder how Bella's gonna get out of this one hehehe. The Major is deffinatly gonna have a few choice words for our girl and The Captain is gonna do what he does best. Hope ya'll enjoyed it. Show me and my story some love by clicking that beautiful blue button on the center of the page. Till next time C ya ;)**


	8. Secrets and Punishments

_**Secrets and Punishments**_

**A/N Hey ya'll sorry I've been gone so long tests tests and more tests but here's chapter eight for you. Hope you enjoy it. I own nothing of Twilight just the fun shit I play with there lives.**

_**JPOV**_

_I'm beyond pissed how dare she do this shit without letting either myself or the captain know she is in so much trouble. That's the Captain he had better be telling me that he has her and is bring her home now._

"Hello Major." came Isabella's voice through the phone, it was full of defiance and submission. Probably accepting the inevitable but is going to argue none the less.

"Isabella you come home this instant you have a lot of explaining to do corporal."

"I know Major I'm sorry. I will give you an explanation when I get home." I hang up the phone and set it on the table if it stays in my hand I'm more likely to brake it. I sit in my study and close my eyes trying to reign in my beast. I hear a heart beat and two motorcycles coming up the driveway._ About damn time._ I step out the front door as Bella and Peter park there bikes. I study the emotions coming off of them Bella feels regret not for doing it but for getting caught where as peter just feels resided to do what he has to do. See in the southern wars I was never the punisher it was you fuck up you die as my motto so Peter always punished them. Bella simply nods her head at me then walks past keeping her head down slightly. _Sigh and so it begins great. _She goes and sits on the couch and waits for us though we are quick to follow.

"Tell me Isabella just what the fuck you think you were doing taking Mixed Martial Arts classes with out telling us and when were you going to tell us. I don't like secrets Corporal so you had better start talkin'"

Her eyes flash with anger as she says "Sorry, Major I know you don't like secrets any more than I do. Now if you don't mind shut the fuck up and let me speak. I took those damn classes cause I found out from Alice a couple of weeks that we're going to b heading back to Texas and when we do we're going to have a fight on our hands so I took so classes so I could be ready when you changed me it would all just be instinct. It wasn't till today that I found out the reason we're going to Texas. I was also taking Burlesque Dance classes which I was going to surprise you with tonight, but since I'm so beyond pissed with the both of you,

for checking upon me when you know that's a deal breaker you can forget it. Don't even bother coming over tonight the both of you. Now the reason is that my teacher said I was her best student and she wanted to expand she already has the studio bought and paid for she just needs an instructor that's where I come in. She wants me to teach there in Texas till I either don't want to or I can't."

I just stare at her with wide eyes then Peter says,

"Bella did you even stop to think that it wouldn't be a good idea for the Major and I to go back there?"

"yes I did, but we have to," she looks at me and then at him with pleading eyes. "guys I know you don't want to go back, but Peter you know shit tell me you don't feel like we have to go back."

"I do darlin' I don't know what the hell is goin on but you right we gotta go."

"Will one of you two fill me in on what the hell your talkin' bout?"

"We have to go back Major but if we stay out of her territory we should be fine."

"Great. How long do we have?"

"A week maybe."

" Fine Peter you know what you need to do. I have some calls to make."

_**PPOV**_

_Great he has to go make the arrangements while I have to punish the angel for being a bad girl hmm oh I'm so gonna enjoy this and so is Bella for a while anyway just gotta clear it with the Major._

"Isabella go to the Majors room strip and kneel I will be there in five minuets.

"Yes Captain." she makes her way up the stairs then closes the door. I can't hear anything after that because his room is sound proof good.

"Major,Could you come here?" I whisper cause of the man he is on the phone with. Jenks he's gonna have to die soon and be replaced.

I quickly write down what I have in mind and he smiles at me and gives me the thumbs up sign saying I could go a head and do it.

I go up stairs and open the door to find Bella doing exactly as ordered. Perfect. I walk up to her and kneel and front of her. Fisting her hair I pull back hard enough to expose her neck but not to snap it.

"You've been a naughty girl Isabella haven't you." I don't have to be an empath to feel her lust spike as her arousal permeates the air.

"yes Captain I have."

I run my finger across her tits and down her chest.

"This is your punishment Isabella." I say before I plunge three fingers inside her soaking wet pussy pumping them hard and fast inside her without causing damage to her. When she's close I stop and pull them out.

"You can't finish Isabella do not touch yourself do not ask the Major to help you are to stay close to orgasm for the rest of tonight then you may get your reward tomorrow." She whimpers but stands gets dressed and leaves the room. _This is gonna be a long day for us especially the Major._ _Especially since he has to send her a certain amount of lust to keep her close all night lefty is gonna be his best friend tonight same with me. We never take orgasms without our girl enjoyin it to it just ain't fair plus it's a little cruel fuck what did we get ourselves into._

_**A/N well that's another chapter done sorry it took so long and is so short but with all the requests I knew I had to get this one out fast hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Hmmm ya'know what Bella? I think it's time to cash in that v-card we'll see. Till next time C ya. ;)**_


	9. Dance Bella

_**Dance Bella**_

**A/N Hey ya'll sorry I've been gone so long i've been in the process of moving, but here's chapter nine for you. Hope you enjoy it. I own nothing of Twilight just the fun shit I play with there lives. Oh guys the reviews have been slacking lately so please start sending more they really help me out so after this chapter i won't right another one until i get at least another 20 and thank you.**

_**Bpov**_

_Damn it all to hell. This fucking sucks balls. Oh well at least I'm not the only one suffering hehe._I did what prickface said _(thats peters new nickname for rating me out though I'll never call him that to his face)._ I go home and shower all the time wondering why the hell the ache in my lower stomach hasn't left yet then I realize that the Major is probably close so he can through constant lust my way enough to make me close but not enough to make me cum. Well there goes that idea. **_Sigh _**_Bella I think it's time besides the only way your going to get realief is with the captains help since you were told specificly you cannnot ask for the Majors._

I grab my cell and call Peter. "Hey Peter look I'm sorry for the way I behaved earlier. It was very rude. Could you and Jazz come over I want to show you to something."

"Open the window." I hear a tap at the window making me jump in surprise. I walk over to them smirking and let them in. I kiss them both.

"So what's the surprise Darlin?" Peter asked.

"Go sit down the both of you I'll be right back."

I walk over to my closet and see an outfit that wasn't there this morning with a note

**_"you can thank us later"_**

**_Rose and Alice._**

I smirk and shake my head close your eyes "I'll be right back" I turned to make sure their eyes were closed then made my way to the bathroom changed then walked back and put my music on. I closed my eyes and lost myself in the music almost to the point that I forgot that I had an audience that is until I felt two cold bodies with very hard dicks pressing against me.

"That's what you wanted to show us angel just how sexy you truely are?" Jasper asked while Peter attacked my neck I bit back a moan as i said a breathy yes. next thin i knew i was on the bed above Peter while Jasper was behind me rubbing my back.

"Listen angel we can't wait anymore we need to claim you right now but since you aren't ready to take us both Jasper and I have agreed that I will be your first however with that being said we don't have to-" I cut him off with my lips as i took his hard cock in my hand i stroked him a couple of times rubbing him against my pussy then slammed myself down on him. At first the pain didn't even register until i felt the fire and the pain of being ripped in half come through is when i started to cry and scream against peters lips. Both of my mates just sat there comforting me as the pain began to subside. when i was ready i made an experimental movement of my hips and oh my god that felt so good i did it again this time I felt Peter move with me. I began moaning his name like a montra only to realize that only one of my mates was being satisfyed.

"Jasper come here please." when he came to stand infront of me i kept riding Peter, but I took Jaspers cock in my hand and started to stroke it and play with his balls then i took him in my mouth and started to suck on him using my teeth and swallowing around his head. The next thing i know I'm screaming around his cock while milking Peter._Oh sweet mother of all that's fucking holy ughmmmm Jasper must have sent me a shit tone of lust to make me cum this hard._ Peter and Jasper cum at the same time I keep rocking against Peter to make his orgasm last longer as I suck and swallow everything Jasper gives me. When we're all panting which is an amazing feet for a vampire I collapse on top of Peter completely exaughsted. I kiss my men goodnight and fall asleep in their arms knowing I'm going to be extremely soar in the morning.

**_Ppov_**

_Wow_

**_Jpov_**

_Can't. Move. If her mouth is that good I can't wait to feel her pussy. Sleep tight darlin._

**_A/N I know that it's incredibly short but it is wat it is i hope you enjoyed it please show me and my story some love and review. Til Next time C ya ;)_**


	10. Plans and Goodbyes

_**Plans and goodbyes**_

_**A/N hey you guys sorry I've been gone so long I had some serious writers block but hey I'm back and better than ever lol. Thanks for the reviews you guys have been awesome. The time has come for the next chapter for Bella peter and jasper so let's see what evil creations my mind can come up with. Now on with the story and enjoy….**_

_**BPOV**_

_Oh my back and my legs ugh… I'm in so much pain oh well at least I got to have some fun with my boys last night. _I crack one eye open to see Peter I give him a slow passionate kiss it's my way of saying thanks and also apologizing for everything that I did yesterday.

"Good mornin' angel did you sleep well?" Peter asked when we were done.

"Yes I had a wonderful sleep last night." I sit up as I say this and I feel my back pop all over the place and my stomach growl in succession. Hmmm I didn't think I'd be that hungry. Jasper must have heard from downstairs because he appears the next moment with pancakes eggs bacon orange juice and Tylenol my hero. He puts it down on the dress and gives me a kiss. I kiss him with the same passion as before and ask for my breakfast. Oh god this is good.

"Thank you Jazz this is delicious." I grow quiet and pensive then say, "Guys we need to talk. It's time boys. I need to say good bye to this life my father my friends my mother. So I can start life over with you.

"I love you both so much and I want to be with you always but first we need to get settled and Texas and be ready for what ever is going to come our way."

"We know suga that's why when u were sleeping we started packing up all of our things and yours."

"I have a request though can we invite Rose and Emmett to come with us we're going to need them."

"Sure Darlin' we can ask them to come." Peter said he started to lay his accent on thick and they both know what that does to me grrr. I shift around on the bed trying to ignore the sudden throbbing in my nether region… _This isn't going to end well._

_**JPOV**_

I breath in deeply oh good god peter you just had to didn't you? I pull Bella into a passionate kiss not being gentle yet gentle enough not to break something. Peter takes her breakfast sets it aside then disappears probably to go take a shower… _soon my brother we'll take her as one. _

_**I know, but I want to now look I'm going for a hunt ok? Just take good care of our girl.**_

_OK see you later fucker._

_**Whoa I can hear the ugh fuck Jazz that feels so good.**_

I started pumping my fingers deeper inside her while sucking and nipping on her clit

"Scream for me baby. Squirt all over my face." I send her wave after wave of lust while pumping my fingers faster and harder inside her. All too soon her hot sweet juices start pouring out of her tight wet pussy as she screams my name like a good girl. While she's in the throws of her orgasm I thrust my hard cock in her and try not to cum as soon as I enter her. _OH HOLY FUCK! _ I moan when I slide into her and whisper in her ear. "Oh fuck Angel you feel so good on my hard cock your so tight and wet for me darlin ugh I want to pound you so hard and fast you won't b able to walk.

"Do it babe take me hard and fast make me scream for u. OH god please Jazz."

Not one to disappoint I pull out flip her over on her stomach and start pounding into her hard and fast at least that's what it feels like for her I'm going agonizingly slow for a vampire. I can feel her muscles start to flutter around my cock so I reach around start teasing her clit and whisper in her ear cum for me cum all over my hard cock. She screams my name into the pillow while I roar out Bella's. In that moment I'm almost over come with blood lust that's when peter bursts through the door and throws me out the window in all my glory he quickly follows and tells Bella to stay there until I am calm again she grabs my clothes and throws them down to me through the window I run off to the forest to change and blow off some of this blood lust I should have known better idiot. I quickly bag two elk and a mountain lion before I can focus a little bit clearer. Next thing I know I have a fist flying at my face. I let it make contact because well I deserve it for not going hunting when I knew I needed to for being careless and not listening to reason.

" You're a fucking moron why didn't you go huntin when you had the chance? You could have killed our angel then where would we be? God I can't believe you of all people would be that careless."

"I know I'm sorry," I whisper too much of a coward and to disgraced with myself to look anywhere but the ground. That's when my phone starts ringing playing the impossible my girls ring tone I hope she ain't to sore at me.

_**JASPER JAMES WHITLOCK HALE don't u dare wallow in self pity get your fucking ass home right now I am not pissed off with you. good bye.**_

_UH-oh I'm in trouble now shit…._

_**A/N well that's another chapter down soon my dears it will be time for Bella to become tat which she was born to be but first she needs to kick some sense into her Whitlock mates the only way she can he he o and by the way pack will come to play till next time C ya ;)**_


	11. It's Time

_**It's Time**_

_**A/N Hey everyone thanks for the reviews you guys have been awesome. Hmmm promises broken anger at a boiling point we all know the old Bella would have just let it go right well times have changed but first lets see what's up with the pixie….**_

_**APOV**_

I smirk as I watch a scene of the future unfold. _Jazz when will you learn to trust in others it will eventually lead to your down fall. Hmm wet dog aspen soil and musk about time you showed up._

I jump down from my perch on the boundary line and wait another three seconds. A wolf comes bounding into the clearing. He's gray with wisps of white all throughout his coat. He has to be one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen.

"Hello Paul how are you today?" He starts growling at first and is probably letting his brothers know there is a 'leech' close to their lands then he stops as he keeps looking in my eyes and I in his I suddenly feel as though I have been made whole and that I am worthy of forgiveness and the grace of this wolf/mans love. He whimpers then goes behind a tree. The air trimmers with magic as he changes back into a human.

"No, no, no. I don't want to imprint on anyone 'specially not a leech. God why the fuck ME?"

My eyes flash in anger I march up to him and slap him across the face.

"Two things one I have a name its Alice not leech not blood sucker, Alice. Secondly you think I wanted this? You think I wanted to be stuck with a dog for the rest of m existence?"

With that being said he picks me up by my wrists and throws me into a tree.

"As you said_ Alice,_ I have a name it's Paul, not dog or mutt, and secondly don't you ever slap me again am I clear."

"Crystal." I say through clenched teeth. _Good god he's hot and strong fuck I want to take this dog for a ride oh shit…_ Paul start sniffing the air his eyes darkening each time he catches my arousal getting stronger and stronger. He leans in slowly and whispers in my ear, "My, my you're a dirty girl aren't you? You like being controlled and having someone be rough with you don't?" I whimper at this because I'm not even sure my mouth can work right now all I can think about is oh fuck this is gonna be one hell of a ride. Paul takes me out of the tree and throws me on the ground. "I hope u like it hard and fast babe cause there is only one speed when your with me… _**MINE**_."

_OH HELL YEAH!_

_**BPOV**_

I'm sitting in the living room trying to think of how best to deal with Jasper _**and**_ Peter when Rose walks in and sat down gracefully.

"Trying to decide what to do?"

"Yeah, I can't really do anything since their vampires and I'm just a human god this pisses me off." I said with agitation seeping through my voice like a poison.

"Well as you said you are a human but you control the sex."

"Huh?"

"Bella listen to me you're the determining factor on whether or not the Major and/or Captain get any sex, and before you say it they will respect your wishes and wont use empathy to make you want sex they're way to respectful in that regard."

I start smiling like a cheshire cat, "Thanks Rose you're the best."

"Your welcome they'll be here in about two minuets run outside and let us enjoy the show."

I quickly run to the back door and open it so I can lean against the door frame. I keep a straight face but the sullen look on Peter's face tells me he already knows what's in store for them.

Jasper ran right up to me as soon as he saw me and dropped to his knees in front of me and said,

"Bella I'm so sorry I was foolish to not have hunted when I needed to and for putting you in harms way. Look I am a southern gentle man and a vampire sometimes those sides of me conflict and make it hard for me to be the man I'm suppose to be.

"Bells I just want you to know that I love you with all of my heart. When we're apart from each other for to long I worry for you. When we're close to each other I can't breathe move or even think about anything except for how much I love you can you ever forgive me?"

Peter did as Jasper did and said, "Angel we only want to do right by you we love you with every fiber molecule and atom of our beings we were both very foolish please forgive us."

With that said they bowed their heads and waited for me to say my piece. I took my time soaking in what they had said to me. Choosing my words carefully I said, "you broke your promise to me twice once when you said you weren't going to question what I was going to do and once more when you said you weren't going to check up on me. Those were the terms we agreed upon so long as I let you know that I was going somewhere.

"As for almost biting that is what I've wanted so there is nothing to forgive. However you both know that the deal breakers need to be punished I am only a human so I don't have the strength to do that, with that being said this is your punishment you will watch me please myself for the next three nights, during which times you may not touch yourselves or influence me to do more than that. When I am done you will leave the room to do as you wish but again you may not bring yourselves to orgasm. If on the third night you have done as per my orders I will allow you to come in me if not it will be another three nights before you can experience an orgasm. Am I understood?"

Keeping their heads bowed they both murmured a yes ma'ma.

"Good now if you'll excuse me I have to go shopping with Rose I'll talk to you boys later." As I walked away I let a breath I had not realized I had been hold go and headed back for the living room.

"Hey Rose are you ready to go shopping?" She appeared in front of me her purse and my wallet in hand.

"Yeah let's go. Seattle has a new toy store that we can check out and then head to Victoria's Secret." She says with a wink as we head to her car.

"Sweet I've been meaning to get some new toys." Emmet, Peter, and Jasper all appeared at the door their mouths open in shock and for Peter and Jasper pain that they won't be able to play with them for the next few days. I giggle jump in Roses car and say, "bye boys."

As we drive I ask Rose hey pop the roof. She looks at me weirdly but does as I ask. I pull out a pack of Marlboro smoothes and ask "is it cool if I light one?"

"Only if you share." Surprised I nod my head flip my luckies and pull out two for us. Taking a deep drag of my smoke I say "Thanks rose I'm gonna need some help picking out the toys…."

_**JPOV**_

"Peter you can quit yelling at me with your fucking emotions anytime now I know I fucked up but hey it's not entirely my fault."

"Like Hell it isn't ass wipe. Who sent me after her? You did. Who questioned her before she left? You did. And now thanks to you we have to go without sex or cumming for three fucking days so thanks brother thanks a lot." He turns on his heel and runs off into the woods to relieve some pent up stress on the flora and fauna this is gonna be a long three days oh fucking joy.

_**A/N and here it is chapter 11 hope you enjoyed it as much as I did any who things are heating up literally for Alice maybe she's just what the womanizing Paul needs. As always please review if I can get ten I'll post within a week 20 5 days 30 tomorrow till next time c ya ;)**_


	12. Kidnapped

_**Kidnapped**_

_**A/N As promised chapter twelve Rose and Emmet get to laugh their asses off at the major and captain Bella gets to tease and Esme and Carlisle give up on trying to figure out what's going on ha-ha isn't that the case with all parents they should all just go with it. On with the story…**_

_**RPOV**_

_Aw damn in a way I kind of feel bad for Peter and Jasper this is going to be a long three days for them. Possibly all of us except Bella since she controls the dicks and for the moment Jaspers power oh well we're going to be animals when he lets go of the lust and tension at the end of the three days. This is going to be so much fun. What I can't believe is how easy it's been for me to become friends with her. I suppose it was only a matter of time before Edward had shown his true colors I guess that's what bonded us since a hundred years ago I was in almost the same situation at least someone was there to save her- _

"Rose I wanted to talk to you about something away from everyone. I've been meaning to thank you for being there that night that Edward died. For taking care of me when he broke my arm and for helping me see that he was truly a monster before I knew about Peter and Jasper being my mates. I honestly thought that you hated me when we had met but now I can see that you just wanted me to open my eyes. Thank you so much."

I was honestly speechless that I just sat there for a moment staring at her, if I expected her to say anything it sure as hell wasn't that. I pull into the parking lot at the mall make quick work of finding a place to park then I turn to look at her.

"Bella, I've never hated you was I jealous that you had and could have what I couldn't yes, but trust me when I say that I could never ever hate you. Your smart sweet gentle forgiving gorgeous and even though you're the biggest cluts and a huge danger magnet you were accepting of us. You gave us all a great gift you gave us your love even those of us who didn't deserve it. Bella it should be me thanking you because you've given us in a small way given us back our humanity."

She smiled at me and I pulled her into a hug saying "you're my sister now there is nothing I won't do for you."

With that we got out of the car and headed into the mall, first stop Victoria's Secret. Bell heads over to the teddies and grabs two one looks like a naughty nurse the other French maid I give her the thumbs up and start combing through the thongs and bra's debating on whether or not I should buy something . Bella whispered while trying on the teddies "do it Emmet will appreciate it." I giggled and did as she suggested she is so right. When she was done changing she came over and picked out what she knew the boys would like and got duplicates because she knew they wouldn't survive very long after the punishment. After we got what we needed we headed to the toy store to pick up her torture items. As we head home I slam on brakes and Bella who thank god was wearing her seatbelt lurched forward and gave me a What the Fuck look till she saw my eyes change color going as black as a night of the new moon and when I start growling she looks in the same direction and see the same thing… Victoria.

_**PPOV**_

_**Oh. Fuck. Shit. Damn. **_

I was sitting on the couch and I started getting this feeling like there was danger coming and Bella kept running through my head I reiterate Oh. Fuck. Shit. Damn.

"MAJOR EMMET GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" they appear in front of me in a split second. Look at me curiously.

"Bella and Rose are-"Jasper's cell rings

"Alice what is it?

" Get to interstate 70 Rose can't hold Victoria off for long Paul and the wolves are on their way I'll be there with them." With a click and a roar from all of us in the house Carlisle and Esme included we race out of the house and head straight for our girls. The major and I are in full protection mode no one fucks with our mate and gets away with it.

When we get there Emmet checks on Rose she's missing her arm and a leg the major and I run to the car hoping to god Bella is just ducked down, but her scent is gone it's not here where is she.

"I'm sorry Major, Captain I couldn't hold her off after she ripped off my arm and leg she was able to get Bella. They ran south she said something about taking her to Maria and that she'll make her pay for her loss of James mate for mate flesh for flesh. But why she would take her to Maria I couldn't tell you. Unless it's to get you two back in her army and she's using Bella as bait?"

I just stood there shaking thinking of all the horrible things that must be going through my angels head and how scared she must be I finally just let out a roar to challenge all roars. This one full of pain of sorrow of hurt of sadness of anger and of revenge. My roar was joined everyone there including the wolves as they howled at the sadness of being too late to protect their baby sister. When we were done the big black wolf the grey one and the russet went into the woods we felt the air shimmer and tremble as they shifted back into humans. They stepped back out Alice went over to one of them and snuggled into him he looked like a giant next her as he wrapped his arms around her to console her.

Carlisle walked over to one of them I'm assuming the leader and spoke to him his voice shook with tears that will never fall. "She as much a daughter to me as she is a sister to you, Sam, can you spare a wolf or two to help us look for our daughter we might be able to find her before they reach Texas."

Alice gasped, "We're to late already they've already made the exchange Maria will be sending a messenger within the hour and he will be here in three."

"Collin, Brady, Seth, Quil, and Embry stay behind protect the reservation. Leah, Jacob, Jared, Paul, and I will join you in your hunt to exact revenge on that bitch. No one fucks with our family and gets away with it." We all go back to the mansion well those of us who aren't suppose to stay behind to protect the people. Esme ran upstairs and brought down clothes for Leah and Jared so they wouldn't be embarrassed. Frankly I didn't give a flying fuck what I want to do right now is hunt down the bitch kick her ass burn her then destroy Maria. If there is a single mark on my angel heads are gonna start rollin' and burnin' quickly. Jasper's phone plays "_**Lips of an Angel."**_ Bella…

_**BPO**_

I huddle in the corner of the tent I had been thrown in scared out of my mind tears streaming down my face. I know where I am and I know why. Thank god they aren't smart enough to take my cell phone. I pull it out and send a message to Jasper,

_**Jazz,**_

_**By now u know I've been kidnapped don't submit to them I love you and Peter don't follow Maria's demands please I beg you. Don't respond just know that I will love you all of you till my heart stops beating. :* **_I sent it and turned off my phone quickly shoving it into my pocket and waited. A newborn came in that seemed to be in control of her thirst smiles at me and gives me some water. I take it hesitantly and ask her,

"Why are you being nice to me?"

She writes on the ground "because my time is almost up I may not be able to hear you but I can read you lips well. The reason I'm being nice is that I know what it's like to be kidnapped." I don't want to be over heard so I mimic her "I'm sure you have heard of the god of war and his captain they are my mates they will save me even though I have asked them not to they won't listen. Would you like to escape with me?"

"I wish I could but I'm to be terminated within a few days."

"Can you be sure?"

"Yes I'm close to the end of my newborn year."

"Then come with me please I'm begging you come with me."

"If I can I will. Tell me of your mates I've heard stories that they were and are the strongest warriors of the age."

"Only if you tell me your name."

"Samantha"

Suddenly she looks sad erases everything we've written mouths I'm so sorry then I feel a sharp blow to the side of my face I got bitch slapped I figure out why she did it within a second bitches one and two walk in and smile. Maria aka bitch two signs good job Samantha prepare for the hunt it's almost time. (And my mother thought those sign language lessons were a waste of time.)

After Samantha leaves the room Maria says to me, "Listen to me you little Punta I want to know where the Major and the Captain have been hiding for the past 100 years. This is my suggestion and deal you tell me where they are and I'll let you live to an extent as you will serve in my army as a human till I decide you're ready and have submitted to me u will become a warrior."

I sit up and look at her, "Let me see if I understand you correctly if I give up and betray my mates to I can live as a slave till you deem me worthy to serve you as a warrior where I will die after one year of service. Did I get everything?"

"Yes, but if you choose not to give them to me it will cost you your life."

"Thought so. So let me offer this as a rebuttal," I walk up to her and whisper in her ear. "When my mates rescue me I'm personally going to throw your head into the fire and dance around your pyre." I pull back and hock a huge luggy in bitch twos' face which I probably shouldn't have done because dumb and dumber where on me in a second. She wiped off her face and said I was going to let you live, but now, now I think that even if I get what I want I'm still going to kill you. Zack, Michael have fun. I'll be back in about an hour don't damage her to much she needs to be whole for her mates."

"Yes mistress."

"Yes mistress." Maria walked away and out of the tent without making a sound. I look at my two capturs and I begged them not to do what she ordered them to. One of them started writing on the ground, "We're not stupid enough to do anything that will cause harm to something that belongs to the god of war. We're going to save you but you have to trust us and keep us safe from them do you promise?" I quickly nodded my head then grabbed the stick he'd been writing with, "they're getting closer go get Samantha if you can we're escaping tonight."

I pulled out my cell thanking the heavens I not only had turned it off but I also put it on silent there was a text from Jazz

_**Angel no matter the cost we're coming for you all of us the wolves included.**_

_**Love **_

_**Your god of war **_

I hit reply

_Where r u?_

_Outside the camp_

_Stay there I'm coming to you with some friends_

_Who?_

_U'll C_

_I love you my beautiful angel_

_I love you to my god of war. _I closed my phone and when Zack came back with Samantha I signed to her while speaking "do any of you three have powers that can be of some use?"

"I can create something like holograms," said Michael.

"What do you mean?"

"Look." Behind me I saw the three of us all of us naked me trembling and crying on the ground Zack and Michael laughing above me.

"Oh, Ok that works."

"I can project voices," signed Sam. That one confused me do to the fact that she can't hear.

"Um how can you do that when you've never heard our voices?"

"True but I can feel the vibrations and am able to mimic them very easily." Suddenly our holograms were making noise.

"Alright it's time lets go."

I texted Jazz again

_**Take out the century on our way to you.**_

_**You got it. **_I hopped on to Zacks' back and we sprinted out of the camp and ran straight into a group of wolves about ready to attack. I flipped off of his back and said "anyone attacks them has to go through me. Look we'll catch up in a minuet right now we have to go we can get attacked at any moment. So get your asses moving…."

_**A/N Holy crap maybe it's time for the god of war to come out of retirement and kick some ass along side his captain and perhaps his goddess? We shall see but as promised here is chapter twelve hope you enjoyed it. Same deal as before and you have another chapter up sooner than you think. Till next time c ya ;).**_


	13. Blood Lust for the Ages

_**Blood Lust for the Ages**_

**_A/N Sorry I've been gone so long I actually had to move and lost all of my documents for this story. Then a real bad case of writers block its been quite suckish. Now on with the story..._**

**_BPOV_**

"We'll catch up in a minuet we'll be attacked if we stay here and don't even think of attacking these three they just saved my ass now lets move it." Jasper comes running up and tries to kiss me. I turn away and I could see that hurt him so i say kiss me when we're safe. With eyes as black as the night i realize I'm no longer with Jasper I have the Major on my hands.

"Look Major Maria is going to figure out its a trick soon we have to leave no-." I buckle over in pain as i hear a woosh of water and a loud pop.

"OH FUCK... Carlisle this wasn't suppose to happen not for another three months."

"What are you talking about Bella?"

"Major Captain I'm pregnant and I was going to tell you when I got back from my shopping trip." i pant out trying to keep from screaming.

"Carlisle come here please." He hesitantly steps closer.

"No closer." He takes another step towards me and when he's within reach I grab him and say;

"Get this kid out of me." I manage to get out before I pass out from the pain.

**_PPOV_**

My mate collapses in Jaspers arms looking more like an angel now than she has ever before i rush over to them.

"Jasper we're going to be fathers."

He looks at me with eyes that are filled with tears and says, "But at what cost?"

The doc comes over right then and says none if i have anything to say about it."

"Jacob I need a tooth."

we all look at him like he's gone mad but jacob shifts back to a man and look at the doc in question asks "alright which one?"

"The canine will do."

It takes to many precious seconds but the tooth won't budge.

"Jake sorry about this," I say as i land a granite fist against his mouth, "alright now spit out the tooth." it falls into my hand with a little tinckle like it had hit a rock.

"Mother Fucker did you have to hit me that hard?"

"yes the tooth wasn't coming out any other way now shut your trap and keep quiet unless you want to be fitting the newborns before we're ready."

As he sulks i see another tooth start making its way in that has to be the creepiest thing i've seen in a long ass time.

"Lay her down Jasper and I beg you to step back and let me do this I have to to save my daughter your mate and children."

The next thing he does pisses me off but the wolves and the major block my way as Carlisle rips her shirt open takes the tooth and slices it down her stomach where her whoom is. Everyone but him and the wolves quit breathing as he pulls out not one but two infants a blond haired green eyed boy and a chocolate haired green eyed girl.

"Esme Rose take them he says. sam please don't let this cause a war between us. Jasper Peter it's time."

After he seals the wound we try hard not to breath realizing what must be done we kneel on either side of her and bite her careful not to take any of her blood in we bite her neck elbows wrists and ankles pumping as much of our venom into her trying to make it happen as quickly as possible. A newborn comes our way a female that was with my angel. She is not to be touched upon request of Bella. She kneels before us with her head down she writes "Sirs Maria figured out a way to make the transformation last only a few hours but it shall come at a cost to us all envolved."

"What is it fledgling I don't want our mate to suffer anymore than she has."

" Allow her to be bitten by all present and to embibe upon their venom this will speed up the process and will burn her more but in the end her transformation will make her all the more leathal."

"Carlisle do not cover our bites but do as she says same with you Esme Rose Emmett and Alice."

"What is your name fledgeling?"

"Samantha, sir."

"Can you talk?"

"No."

"Very well who are your companions?"

"Sir my name is Michaell and this is my friend Zack. Bella said that if we helped her escape no harm would come to us."

"She spoke the truth young one no harm shall come to any of you this night, but come day brake when Bella has awoken be prepared to fight."

"Let us see our children Rose and Esme."

I took our daughter as Jasper took our son, "you both look like you mother but I can see us there to, you my precious girl shall be named after your grandmothers before we became what we are."

"Summer Autumn Rennee Whitlock."

"And you my son shall have the name of Lloyd Charlie Whitlock for both of your grandfathers. Carry the names with pride my little ones." Jasper said.

"Those are beautiful names Peter and Jasper thank you for respecting my wishes now if you'll excuse me I have some people to kil for making my life a living hell. Rose do you have my out fit?"

**_A/N yes chapter thirteen done two new baby's and a new born ready to kick some ass oh dear i think i've been letting my imagination get the better of me oh well. hehehehe i guess we'll just have to wait and see if Bella can put her training to good use till next time my lovelies. C ya ;)_**


	14. Let the Games Begin

_**Let the Games Begin**_

**_A/N This is just the beggining my lovelies badass Bella is just getting started. Now on with the story..._**

**_BPOV_**

" Rose do you have my outfit?"

"Yes i have all of our outfits should we be ready?" she asked as she handed my clothes to me.

"You and Esme are to watch my children go get them blood so that they may feed Emmet hand me that bag there."

"H-here you go Bella." I took it and opend it with a smile on my face I stripped not caring who saw what the time for timid Bella has passed I am a warrior. My family is threatend this can not go unpunished. I grab a blood red corset from the bag and placed on it fit like a second skin I smile at this for it was loose when I was human;**_ Huh it appears the girls have gotten bigger nice._** I grab my black leather pants and slip them on quite easily. My boots were last. Simple easy to move in gotta love knee high boots. I pull my hair up so its out of my eyes glancing over at the major i smirk walk over to him in two quick strides and pull him into a hard passionate firery kiss. I do the same for the Captain when I'm done I look around me.

"Listen well all of you. You are my family nothing more nothing less. Sam Jacob Paul Jared Leah Quil Embry Collin Brady I grew up with you cried with two of you faught with most of you on my choices of becoming that which was inevitable and now irreversable.

"You are my brothers thank you for coming for me thank you for allowing the change to happen. Major Captain you have been with me since the beginning of this mess first with Edward and now with Victoria and Maria I have no words to describe my gratitude. I suppose when this is all done I'll just have to show you. Cullens, you gave me a family when I lost it you've faught for me defended me against the monsters of the mist." I looked all of them in turn my gaze lingering on each for a moment.

"You have faught for me defended me lost limbs for me, and now I ask for you to do it once more only this time don't defend me don't fight for me. Fight WITH me help me to destroy that which is threatning our way of life. Fight with me in defending our right to live. Will you do this not for me but for us our family will you fight with me?" In that moment all the wolves that were with us shifted and kneeled before me as did every vampire in the clearing save my children, and as though it was of one voice they said,

"We will fight with you."

"Then roar and howl with me let us make our presents known let them be shaken to the coar with fear of knowing they will be destroyed this night."

My mates came to stand next to me Emmett next to Rose Carlisle next to Esme and Paul with Alice and as one we roared into the night.

When we had finished I looked at Rose and said ,

"I know you want to be in this battle, but I need you to watch over Summer and Lloyd they are to young to be here please I beg you take them away from here and wait for us to return."

"For you and only you my sister."

"Bella, you need to know something."

"I already do Jacob you've imprinted on Summer and Leah you have imprinted on Lloyd but this is something that has to be discussed at another time. Say your goodbyes to them for now and let them know you will return to them."

They quickly bade them god bye wincing a little from the smell that came off Rose, but I could care less at the moment.

"Zak Michael Samantha front and center now!" they quickly stand in front of me fear in their emotions and thoughts.

" The count?"

"With us included at the time it was twenty strong now that we've left seventeen unless they couldn't control themselves throughout the night."

"Good I'm gonna take to the trees wait for my signal if you find victoria and maria during the figh seperate them but don't destroy them save that pleasure for the major captain and i am i clear?"

"Yes ma'am" I jump to the trees and wait for day brake.

**_JPOV_**

**_Holy. Fucking. God._**

My mate is possibly one of the sexiest creatures alive she's a new born and yet she is acting as though she is decades old rather than hours. That kiss holy fuck thank god she broke it in time other wise she'd be fighting naked hmmm no Major focus. We're going into battle hopefully for the last time, but knowing Alice Peter and Bella this is only the begginging. I reiterate Holy Fucking God.

**_PPOV_**

As I watch my goddess jump tree to tree i can't help but think of how lucky the major and i got i mean she's perfect in everyway. I love her power to she's a fucking spunge for god sakes whenever she's around a vampire with a power she merely has to touch them and their power is hers. We follow her closely but staying out of sight just in case. It's almost time mmm I can watch that ass all day. She stops at the top and starts to sing almost like a siren but at the same time its not calling to me or Jasper its calling to them all the males of the camp the only ones who can be affected by it she must be shielding us. Slowly one by one they come and one by one they fall to one of us.

With the men destroyed she jumps down from the tree looks at us and says, "let the games begin."

**_A/N I'm sorry My lovelies to keep leaving cliffies like this but how else does one stay interested in a story please review and if i can get at least 70-75 I'll update in the next three days. Till next time C ya ;)_**


	15. You fall only to rise

_**You fall only to Rise**_

_**A/N I'm back my lovelies with more suspense and surprises galor i forgot to mention something in the last chapter though half of the men had gifts they were spared until Bella came down she then took their powers and destroyed them herself just wanted to clear that up anywho on with the story...**_

**_VPOV_**

**_SHIT!_**

_"MARIA!" _I sprented to her tent were she was fucking one of the newborns Alexander I think.

"We've got problems so i suggest you quit fucking and listen."

We all went silent and then we heard it the roar that could send a Volturi running for the hills the roar that made you want to piss yourself if your lucky enough to be human. Its the sound that makes you shake to your core and you hope to god its not ment for you but deep in the dark recesses of your mind you know your fucked because it can only come from two people that are strong and brave enough but wait there are more voices in that roar. The Major and Captain are with there coven and oh no.

"Maria its the Major Captain and their mate whats more, it seems the entire Cullen Clan save the mind reader is there along with the shape shifters I mentioned. Perhaps its best if we give in."

The bitch had balls enough to slap me.

"I don't run no matter who the fuck..." Alexander suddenly got up and walked out for no fucking reason but he seemed to be in a trance What the Fuck? We heard a new sound this time it seemed to permiate the air and hit you straight in the heart if you let it.

"The sirens song." I whispered no that was suppose to be pure myth a woman leading men away to their deaths and their wives follow answering the song especially if its a true love?

"What the fuck is the Sirens Song and why is every male in my fucking incampment leaving?"

"The Sirens Song or rather a Siren leads men away from their wives by singing to them shes an enchantress when she has the man she covets at the time she keeps singing and proceeds to make love waiting for the wife,girlfriend,mate to come back and see what's going on. At which point both the man and woman burn with the fires of hell that consumed her.

"Watch Maria even some of the women are answering the call. Get ready for battle, she's stopped singing she doesn't want the women yet. It's time to fight your once prized warriors are you up for it?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really we'll be destroyed either way but this way well there is more honor in it."

"Your right," We walk out of her tent, "Prepare for battle."

**_PPOV_**

I never thought I'd have to do this again and honestly i'm gettin real sick and tired of havin to do it in the first place, ontop of that come to find thanks to my mother fuckin' piece a crap gift that just happend to pop up right when i was about to get bit this isn't gonna be my last fuckin battle. The **_Volturi_** are next what the fuck my mate AAAAGGHH.

Mother fucker that hurt."Bella what are you doing here." Saving your ass my love quit thinking about what i have planned next and focus on keepin your sexy ass alive."

"How did you-"

"They had a mind reader in the bunch we first struck down only he was also able to project his thoughts. Now focus I need you and Jasper on my flanks now."

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Its time boys." we nod our heads and look towards the center here we go.

**_A/N so close yet so far its time to say farewell for the moment keep reading my lovelies till next time c ya_**


	16. Death comes on Swift Wings

_**Death Comes on Swift Wings**_

_**A/N Welcome back my lovelies. The Major the Captain and their Mate have come for revenge and then perhaps they will get to have time off? Well we shall see on with the story...**_

_**JPOV**_

As we make our way to the center of the encampment I can't stop the horrible memories that flood back into the forefront of my mind and I know Peter is suffering the same. The pain becomes to much and almost encapsatates us both if it weren't for Bella who seems to have aquired some new tricks up her sleeves. We stop just outside where Maria and Victoria are waiting for us.

"Jasper,Peter come back to me I can't erase the memories or the pain by which the monster on the other side of this wall created, but I can block it long enough to ensure that they never hurt anyone ever again try to relax my mates it will be over soon."

In the next moment I know what I must do. My monsters rage is fuled and increased ten fold by both Peter and Bella. Together as one we roar and jump over the wall with ease only to be greeted with the prospect of yet another fight. Maria and Victoria were both crouched low ready to strike. The three of us circled them that is until Bella stopped and started laughing.

"Victoria you fool you honestly thought that pathetic excuse for a vampire was your mate? And you Maria you believe that you have no mate there for no reason to live any more. Your both pathetic. I will give you each a gift before your death though you don't deserve it."

Surprise and sadness filled their faces they both began to cry.I rolled my eyes and refusing to feel pity for what they were doing now. I walked over to Maria and said "you're making this to easy for us ya'know." She looked at me for a moment and said "Then do it Jasper I'm tired of this existence I'm tired of causing pain and destroying the lives of many to serve the few so kill me and get it over with."

I do as she asks and rip her head off as Peter helps Bella do the same to Victoria when they're in pieces we set them ablaze and watch as they burn.

_**PPOV**_

_It's done it's finally over after a century Jasper and I can finally live in peace._ As we watch the blaze I notice that Bella's clothes have been ripped and torn and she has scars on her body much like Jasper and I. It pisses me off that she smells like many other males this just won't do. I turn to her rip away the rest of her clothing and kiss her hard the need to dominate her is almost unbearable.

"Isabella you smell of other men this won't do. Get down on ur knees and suck my cock now." I demand as I watch her eyes fill with lust she quickly kneels in front of me and ripps off my pants in one motion takes my dick in her mouth and starts servicing me while Jasper gets behind her and pulls her hair.

"You are ours Isabella no one elses no one can touch you this way. Am I clear?" She answers him with a moan as her mouth is full. When she starts to roll my balls in her hand while gliding her teeth up and down my shaft as she sucks I almost bust a nut right there i fist her hair and pull her off.

"Answer the Major who does your body belong to."

"You Captain and you Major only you."

"Good." Japser kisses her this time having taken off his clothes pushes her down on his dick and she starts riding him like an animal.

"Thats right Isabella I say ride his cock like the naughty little girl you are while i take you from behind."

In absents of lube i use my venom to numb her hole and then slide my dick in. She roars and moans holding on to jasper tightly both he and I find a rythem quickly. Making our girl pant.

"Oh fuck me please oh harder." Bella pants out. She's close I can tell so i whisper in her ear; "Let go Isabella come all over the Majors cock like the good little girl you are." When I say that she roars as she cums all over him milking us both as we come with her. The need to bite her mark as ours is even greater than the need to fuck her and that's exactly what we do. We bite the sides of her neck pumping as much of our venom into her as we can marking her claiming her as ours and making her cum again. Only this time she bites the major and marking him as her mate. In the same moment when she completes the marking she turns on his cock having taken me out of her pulls me close and bites me in the exact same spot i bit her. I cum again all over her chest and damn did i feel like a shaved tale louie.

"Sorry darlin i didn't mean to cum on you."

"Shut up cowboy it's just cum." She says as she start to clean herself up if that's not a turn on I don't know what is we were about to take her again when the entire fucking Cullen clan showed up. Well fuck i guess we're just going to have to wait. Damn.

"Bella! Oh my god that was amazing. i can't believe you did that." squeaked the high pitched elf. I don't trust her as far as I can throw her.

"Get the hell a way from me pixie. You are nothing, but a lying bitch. Paul I know you truely don't want to be imprinted on her so I have some good news for you did you know that the imprint can be forced? If say a certain seer wants to have the pack on her side so that the leaders of our world can be destroyed? I have good news for you though what was done can be undone. Especially if you have the blood of chiefs running in your veins like I do. So Paul do you wish to be released from your imprint you will find your true mate if you come with us."

"Yes please. I didn't even know that it could be forced."

"No one but the good doctor and the pixie knew. So Isabella Whitlock Daughter of Charlie Swan son of Ephraim Black release you Paul from your imprint so that you may live with your true mate in peace."

The air shook and then everything was silent. With a huge smile on his face Paul looked to Jasper and I and said "Please may i give her a hug in grattitude?"

"Yes." he ran up to her picked her up and spun her in a circle thank you thank you thank you. he set her down and howled into the night with happiness.

"Carlisle I wouldn't bother trying any of those things dancing in your head can't you see that you've already lost this game?"

"Rose Emmette Esme you have no ties to him come with us be a family with us."

Rose Emmette and Esme look at us and said "We will come."

"Sam its time you go home we'll be in touch that is if your willing to let Paul come with us?"

"Only if he promises to protect our babysister will he be aloud to go."

"Dude Sam its me."

"Fine you may go."

"Thank you my brother." Jasper and I were extremely confused as to what the hell was going on and I'll be damned if I don't get an explanation.

_**"You'll get one don't worry my love as soon as we're free from hearing range of Cullen ok?**_

_**"We trust you angel."**_

"Those of you who are leaving with us follow us now those of you who have homes and families return to them the rest of you fuck off." With that Bella turned on her heel and ran to the east with Jasper and I at her flanks and everyone following us this is the start of something weirdly new and I think I like it.

_**Oh Asshole you have no idea.**_

_**Thanks a lot Yoda.**_

_**A/N Whoa a forced imprint an asshole for a doctor and the pixie is still a bitch huh I think my imaginations gone into over kill tell me what you think my lovelies please review. I'll be nice and update sooner if you do till next time c ya ;)**_


	17. Explanations and family

_**Explanations and Family **_

_**A/N Alright my lovelies its time for some answers lol the family is new but it is strong the future looks bright doesn't it …maybe not…I own nothing just the games I play now on with the story…**_

_**BPOV**_

As we make our way to the center of the encampment my mates are suddenly over come with the pain of the memories of having done this before to many times before this last so I do the only thing I can I stop them out side of the center of the encampment and I call to them "Jasper, Peter come back to me I can't erase the memories or the pain by which the monster on the other side of this wall created, but I can block it long enough to ensure that they never hurt anyone ever again try to relax my mates it will be over soon."

In the next moment I see that they realize what they must do and as our anger rises as one so do our voices and together as one we roar and jump over the wall with ease only to be greeted with the prospect of yet another fight. Maria and Victoria were both crouched low ready to strike. The three of us circled them that is until I stopped and started laughing.

"Victoria you fool you honestly thought that pathetic excuse for a vampire was your mate? And you Maria you believe that you have no mate there for no reason to live any more. Your both pathetic. I will give you each a gift before your death though you don't deserve it." I send them flashes of who their potential mates could have been if they had not fucked up. Surprise and sadness filled their faces they both began to cry. I see Jasper roll his eyes refusing to feel pity for what they were doing now. As he walked over to Maria and said "you're making this to easy for us ya'know." Peter and I went to Victoria she looked at him for a moment and said "Then do it Jasper I'm tired of this existence I'm tired of causing pain and destroying the lives of many to serve the few so kill me and get it over with."

He did as she asks and rips her head off as Peter helps me do the same to Victoria when they're in pieces we set them ablaze and watch as they burn.

As we watch the blaze Peter notices something that I didn't my clothes have been ripped and torn and I have scars on my body now much like Jasper and Peter do. It pissed him off that I smells like many other males _this just won't do _I hear in his head. He rips away the rest of my clothing and kiss me hard the need to submit to him her is potent

"Isabella you smell of other men this won't do. Get down on your knees and suck my cock now." He demands as my eyes fill with lust I quickly kneels in front of him and rip off my pants in one motion take his dick in my mouth and I start sucking on him swallowing around his head and moaning in the back of my throat. I feel the Major get behind me and pulls my hair.

"You are ours Isabella no one elses no one can touch you this way. Am I clear?" I answer him with a moan as my mouth is full. When I start to roll his balls in my hand while gliding my teeth up and down his shaft as I suck I can tell he wants to bust a nut right there but instead he fists my hair and pulls me off.

"Answer the Major who does your body belong to."

"You Captain and you Major only you."

"Good." Jasper kisses me this time having taken off his clothes pushes me down on his dick and i start riding him like an animal.

"That's right Isabella," Peter said "Ride his cock like the naughty little girl you are while I take you from behind."

In absents of lube I feel him use his venom to numb my hole and then slide his dick in. I roar and moan holding on to Jasper tightly both of them find a rythem quickly. Making me pant.

"Oh fuck me please oh harder." I pant out. I'm close but I can't quite get there then I hear Peter whisper in my ear; "Let go Isabella come all over the Majors cock like the good little girl you are." When he said that I roar as I cum all over him milking them both as they come with me. The need to bite them mark as mine is even greater than the need to fuck them and that's exactly what I do. after they make me cum again when they bite me only this time I bite the major and marking him as her mate. In the same moment when I completes the marking I turns on his cock having taken Peter out of me I pull him close and bite him in the exact same spot he bit me I cum again all over her chest and damn did I feel like a shaved tailed louie.

"Sorry darlin i didn't mean to cum on you."

"Shut up cowboy it's just cum." I say as I start to clean myself up.

"Bella! Oh my god that was amazing. I can't believe you did that." squeaked the high pitched elf. I don't trust her as far as I can throw her.

"Get the hell a way from me pixie. You are nothing, but a lying bitch. Paul I know you truely don't want to be imprinted on her so I have some good news for you did you know that the imprint can be forced? If say a certain seer wants to have the pack on her side so that the leaders of our world can be destroyed? I have good news for you though what was done can be undone. Especially if you have the blood of chiefs running in your veins like I do. So Paul do you wish to be released from your imprint you will find your true mate if you come with us."

"Yes please. I didn't even know that it could be forced."

"No one but the good doctor and the pixie knew. So I Isabella Whitlock Daughter of Charlie Swan son of Ephraim Black release you Paul from your imprint so that you may live with your true mate in peace."

The air shook and then everything was silent. With a huge smile on his face Paul looked to Jasper and Peter and said Please may I give her a hug in grattitude

"Yes." he ran up to me picked me u and spun me around in a circle saying thank you. he set me down and howled into the night with happiness.

"Carlisle I wouldn't bother trying any of those things dancing in your head can't you see that you've already lost this game?"

"Rose Emmette Esme first please let me see my son and daughter and second you have no ties to him do you want to come with us and start a family with us?

Rose Emmette and Esme look at us and said as they handed me my children said "we will come.

"Sam its time you go home we'll be in touch that is if your willing to let Paul come with us?"

"Only if he promises to protect our baby sister will he be aloud to go."

"Dude Sam its me."

"Fine you may go."

"Thank you my brother." Jasper and Peter were extremely confused as to what the hell is going on and they wanted some explanations and wanted them now.

_**"You'll get one don't worry my love as soon as we're free from hearing range of Cullen ok?**_

_**"We trust you angel."**_

"Those of you who are leaving with us follow us now those of you who have homes and families return to them the rest of you fuck off." With that I turned on my heel and ran to the east with Jasper and Peter at my flanks with our family following behind.

When we reached New Hampshire I stopped and turned to my mates and the rest of my family.

"Look Cullen and the pixie are crazy feeding from animals doesn't give you better control it just makes you that much more hungrier so I'm not going to feed from them Esme Rose Emmett you can feed however you wish, but before I offer any explanations I need to feed so if you'll excuse me I'm going to go find some rapests and thieves we'll get you a few burgers Paul. I'll be back shortly….

_**A/n alright so I know I said I'd give an explanation but I think it can wait another chapter don't you my lovelies until next time my duckies C ya ;)**_


	18. Hope on the Horizon

**Hope on the Horizon**

_**A/N Chapter 18 this story has been so much fun writing, but as with all good things its time to close down for now but then whose to say there won't be a continuation hmm? Now on with the story…**_

RPOV

Bella just told us that she would give us an explanation on top of that she let us choose how we wanted to hunt at first I was hesitant but I decided to join her Peter and Jazz on the hunt, but before we can even go hunting I should probably bring up something very important.

"Um Jazz Peter Bells as much as I love watching your naked asses run you need some clothes I can go to Wal-Mart real quick if you want and Emmet and Esme could pick up food for Paul Jake and Leah if that's alright." Now your probably wondering why I'm being six shits of nervous well that's because I just saw Aries his goddess and their captain destroy an entire encampment of new borns almost completely on their own and then come back and act like the parents that they are it was startling and a little frightening. Bella started to chuckle and we all raised our eyebrows at her.

"Rose you needn't be afraid of what we can do who we are on the battle field and who we are off it are two completly different people when our family is threatend our monsters will come out and not a moment before. Now if you and Emmet could run to the store for us as well as getting food for Paul Jake and Leah that'd be great."

"Sure." After getting their sizes and shit Emmet and I headed to the store. We grabbed a few bottles diapers onesy's jeans and t-shirts for Peter Jasper and Bella grabbed some formula. We stopped at Burger King and got twelve number ones six number twos three extra larger soda's four large fries and a whopper jr. I rolled my eyes at the dude who took our order he was probably wondering where we put it all. _We eat people that's where we put it. This shit aint for us nemnod._I just gave him a polite smile grabbed the food and booked our asses back to them where Summer was being difficult.

"Summer Autmn Rose Whitlock put daddy down this instant. I know your hungry you have to wait for-Oh thank God."Summer got distracted when she heard us coming and dropped Jasper on his head and I laughed my ass off at the sight. Bella ran up to us took the diapers and wipes from us and quickly changed them Lloyd voiced to all of us that he hated the diaper and wanted to be like his daddy, comando great influence eh?

Peter Jasper Jake Paul and Emmet all started laughing at that Bella Leah Esme and I looked at each other and smacked our respective mates or in Jakes Pauls and Leahs case friends upside the head.

Esme had black eyes by this point i guess she hasn't fed in a while as she said, "I hate to interupt this cozy gathering,but I'm starving can we please go?"

_**BPOV**_

"Oh I'm so sorry Esme of course, Leah Paul Jake heres food and my cell you can reach me with Jazz or Peter their both in there as well as Rose Esme and Emmet make them a bottle of formula till we come back with something more substantial DO NOT let anything harm them I'm counting on you Paul to protect the four of them please."

"I promise Bells. Go eat we'll take care of everything here." I nod my head then we head out quickly splitting off we draind a man for the kids then we fed. After stopping a drug deal and two rapes i felt sluggish and so did my boys. Fuck I have never seen something as sexy and my mates going for the kill. The way their muscles bunch and curl as the pounce on their kill the way their eyes close as they savor every drop of the sweet ruby nector oh good god I'm so wet. After they finished their last man i pinned Peter to the wall and kissed him hard stroking him through his jeans only for him to flip us over and push me even harder into the wall thank god i put the bottles somewhere fuck he's so fucking hard for me. He keeps grinding into me when suddenly Jasper is standing next him and starts kissing up and down one side of my neck while Peter attacks the other side oh fuck cue the flood gates. Peter kisses him briefly then says why don't the three of us continue this after the kids are fed and a sleep hm? I nod grab the bottles and head back to my children. They were smiling and laughing at Paul who was doing his best immatation of a monkey but then again you don't have to go far down his gene pool for that to happen.

"Alright time for bed for the munchkins. No 'buts' little one come here." I picked up my beautiful Summer her hair was as curly as mine soft as silk and as dark as Peter's. She had emeralds for eyes my god she's perfect. With a smile on my face I look at my son and he is Jasper's twin. They looked so much like both Peter and Jazz that I'm surprised you can even find traces of me in them but I am there in some ways. With a smile on my face i place the bottle of blood to her lips and begin to sing her a lullaby I remember from when I was a kid.

_Sleep now my precious darling little one _

_Hush now it will be alright I'll be here when you awake_

_Sleep now sleep now close those pretty green eyes and sleep_

_I'll hold you tight no need to cry I'll be here for you to watch you_

_Hush now it'll be alright close those pretty green eyes _

_sleep now sleep now i'll be here when you awake._

Jasper and Peter joined in soon after i sang the lullaby the first time and eventually they were asleep. I kissed Summer on the top of her head and did the same to Lloyd same with Jasper and Peter.

"Alright it's time I explained my actions today. The Pixie and the doctor were trying to control everything from your assests to our powers. You were right not to trust them my mates. They wanted us to help over throw the brothers because for some reason they think that the Romanians will do a better job. We all know this isn't true the only reason I've established that it wouldn't be a good thing is by picking through everyones brains that new of the Romainians.

"Now this is what I think we should do I have to go talk to Marcus anyway so if I can talk him into coming over hear and allowing him to see for himself what's going then we may very well be able to prevent that which is on the way.

_Vision _

_" Ms. Swan." Aro said_

_"Whitlock my name is Whitlock now."_

_"Whitlock as in Jasper Peter Whitlock?"_

_"Yes they're my mates."_

_"I see what your proposing is-" Aro began_

_"Prepostirious it can not and will not be done." said Caius_

_"Well why don't you ask your brother the one I invited and need to come?"_

_"I will come Bella if only to see my great great grandchildren."_

_"Thank you Grandpa."_

_end vision_

"Huh it seems I don't have the same problems with my visions as the pixie bitch does. That's nice to know. Well we have to get things ready for royalty. Its time for One Hell of a Surprise.

**_A/N Wow its finally finished hehehe don't worry my lovelies there will be a continuation to this but i think this one has come to the perfect end. I'm almost ready with my sequal just a few more tweaks so as always please review and till next time C ya ;)_**


End file.
